Miniature Panther
by Illusiax3
Summary: "I was banished from the zodiac family because I was different, and that scared them," Ankou Scythe was discovered one snowy day by Hatori surrounded by her family, all dead. She can't remember anything from her past but being taken to live at the Sohma house. Can she avoid falling in love with a certain cat without catching the interest of a certain cow? Hatsuharu/OC/Kyo
1. You're a miniature what exactly?

**AN: This is my first fruit basket fan fiction. I've always found the first episode more emotional but I'd like to add some funny parts to it and entwine my own plot line. I can't wait to write the next chapter when Kyo shows up (which is way more funny). I'm planning on updating on every wensday but I'll see how that turns out. Enjoy! And don't forget to review! It means a lot to me. x3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruit baskets. Solely my own added plot lines or story ideas within and Ankou Scythe Sohma. **

I kept running. I had no clue what I was running from but I knew I couldn't stop running or else. Twigs and old pine needles snapped under my sneakers as I avoided branch after branch. Then I was falling, I stretched my arms out in front of me to protect my face but nothing was there. Twisting and turning I saw a pair of golden eyes through the bush, "You can't hide from me," The voice echoed around me as my screams echoed in my ears.

I woke up with a start. Just another bad dream. Sighing I made my way towards the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I was glad to see the same chocolate brown eyes staring back at me in relief. Finger brushing my blue-black hair into a ponytail I grabbed my school uniform, which I quickly changed into before heading down stairs.

"What a mess," Yuki Sohma commented.

Yes it is, I thought as I leaned into the refrigerator. Shuffling around old fast food boxes, I quickly found the jug of milk I was looking for. Yuki was already dressed in his uniform; his gray hair framed his purple eyes, "Has anyone ever died of a messy kitchen?" I asked, "I hope not," Yuki chuckled before eyeing the best escape root to the laundry room. Not that it would do him any good considering the laundry room was full of useless junk also.

My name is Ankou Scythes Sohma. I'd been living with my cousins for the past month. It's my first and longest time I've been out of the main house. Before then I was kept in secret from the rest of the family because of what I am. I've only met Hatori from the main house who was the family doctor but I've been told that the family is made up of twelve people, all under the same curse as me.

"Ankou?" Yuki looked concerned, "Eh? Oh it's nothing just thinking,"

Shutting the fridge door, I shivered. Adding the now empty milk jug to the mountain of garbage. Yes, a mountain of garbage. It's gotten so bad you could hardly see the other side of the room. You see Yuki and I can't clean. There were always housekeepers at the main house so I never got the chance to learn. And the guy who actually owns the house, Shigure, is a writer and likes to think of the mess as a 'shrine' to creativity. Yuki says he's just making excuses for his own laziness. He usually wears traditional clothes and leaves his messy black hair alone which goes surprising well with his deep brown eyes. Not that I have noticed, you just wouldn't think he would end up very attractive. Wait- did I call _Shigure _attractive? Okay, something is definitely wrong with me.

"Oh my, how rare, a High school girl here?" Shigures' voice travelled throughout the house. I wouldn't say Shigure and Yuki are complete opposites but there are not many similarities between the two. Yuki is the perfect gentlemen, polite, outgoing and perfect manners. Whereas Shigure was more perverted, messy and mostly annoying at the best of times. They are the closest thing I've had too family all my life. The head of our family, Akito, is my Godfather and when my parents were killed he took me in under his wing.

Shaking myself back out of my thoughts I grabbed my messenger bag to join Yuki to see what Shigure was up to. That was the second time I blanked out. I had to be more careful.

"You were born in the year of the dog? I knew there was something I liked about you besides your pretty face,' Standing in front of the porch was a girl I recognized from my homeroom class as Tohru. I didn't really know her personally but I've met one of her Yankee friends Uo. I watched as Yuki smacked Shigure with his messenger bag, "Please forgive my cousin Miss Honda he's a bit of a flirt but in general he's harmless it's best just to ignore him and pretend he's not there," Yuki grinned at his own joke.

Tohru known also as Miss Honda looked taken aback by Yuki. Sitting on the edge of the deck I let my legs hang down lifeless, meanwhile Shigure was nursing his head injury. "What do you have in that bag, a dictionary?" he mumbled, "No, I have two of them," Yuki replied looking smug.

Chuckling I watched Tohru as her expression kept changing. "So your one of Yuki and Ankous' class mates?" Shigure said ever the conversation starter. "Lets start again. I'm Shigure, Yukis' older, and much less violent cousin," he introduced himself lifting his hand mid speech, "My names Ankou Scythe Sohma it's a pleasure to meat you Tohru," "Oh no! The pleasures mine!" She said smiling.

"So what brings you to our home Miss Honda?" Yuki asked, "Well… You know I live … near by…" She stumbled over her words, "Huh? Where at?" Yuki asked politely, "Right. Eh… I should be going it was nice-" "Hey Miss Honda since your already here would you like to walk with us?" Yuki asked, "Awesome! Now I'll have another person to talk to," I chimed in. "Oh … O-Okay-y," Tohru stammered, Grabbing onto Yukis sleeve I tugged him forward. Slowly we made our way towards schools. I tried to make chit chat with Tohru but it soon died off into comfortable silence.

Following Yuki towards class I realized I had once again forgotten my notebook. By the time I took my usual seat in the back of the classroom next to the window it had already felt as if the whole day had gone by. Lunch was spent once again on the rooftop since Yukis' fans invaded our space so we had to make a run for it. I listened and nodded when Yuki finished talking adding my opinion here and there as we talked. The day felt like it would never end. My best friend Izzy was on vacation, which meant I was on my own.

When the bell rang for the end of the day I swung my messenger bag over my shoulder and speed walked towards the classroom door. My last class was art since Yuki had a student council meeting it looked like I was going to be walking home again by myself. Since the house was on the outskirts of town I had to walk through many small mall strips. As I was walking by the stores I would occasionally stop and window shop.

Swiping my hair out of my eyes I leaned towards the glass window into the bookshop. Suddenly I was shoved side ways, I caught my balance before I could completely fall over. "Hey… Are you okay?" I asked as I steadied the little boy who had run into me. "Why didn't I change?" He mumbled looked confused. "I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. My names Momoji Sohma and this is Hatsuharu-kun. What's your name?" Smiling he twirled around as he introduced himself then pointed behind him towards who I guessed was Hatsuharu.

They made an odd pair. Momoji had blonde hair which stuck out under his beanie hat and was wearing an outfit which had little bunnies imprinted on the sleeves. And Hatsuharu was wearing a long coat, lots of jewelry and his hair was odd, it was half white layered into black.

"You're a Sohma?" I asked my eyes widening. "Yup!" Momoji laughed. I looked up towards Hatsuharu he looked like he was off in space staring into the crowds of people. He seemed almost bored, he's necklaces chimed as he turned his attention back towards Momoji and me. "What's your name?" Momoji asked again "Um… Ankou… Ankou Scythe Sohma…" I turned towards the bookstore staring blankly at the book I had been looking at before Momoji had run into me. When I turned back Momoji and Hatsuharu stared almost in shock

"So then you're a Sohma too," he said "That makes sense, that's why I didn't change into a bunny when I ran into," he beamed "But why haven't I seen you before?" "I used to live in the main house by myself but now I live with Shigure and Yuki. This is my first time meeting any other Sohmas'," I confessed kicking at a rock on the sidewalk.

Before they could answer a large streak of thunder sounded. "I have to go, it was nice meeting you two!" I called before mustering a small smile and started running towards the forest path trying to disappear in the crowd. 'I must seem like a rude idiot,' I thought as the grey clouds rolled in. 'No wonder I don't have any friends,' By the time I had made it back to the house (after getting lost at least three times and having to re-trace my steps) I was drenched from head to toe. I was sure my notebooks were ruined.

"I'm home!" I called slipping off my sneakers, which made sloshing noises. Shigure appeared in the doorway. "Your home!" he cried clapping his hands together. "Even Yuki is home we were so worried," he pretended to swoon. Smiling I stuck out my tongue I thought I might as well play along. "Is Anko-" Yuki looked at my outfit "Its raining," I stated Nodding Yuki disappeared before returning with a towel. "Shame on you letting her freeze," Yuki, scolded Shigure. Slugging my way upstairs I left Shigure and Yuki to battle it out before finding something clean to wear.

"Phew, if we keep eating out like this I'm going to have to buy another robe," Shigure stated. We were walking back from eating dinner at the local restaurant again. "I can't believe we were able to afford so much fish!" I beamed as I held onto my left over container. I felt my cat ears showing but I didn't care. "Well then why don't you do the cooking?" Yuki asked over my giddiness "Fish, fish, fish, fish..." I sang skipping like a three year old. "Why? Because every time I make dinner you complain," Shigure chuckled "Ankou doesn't mind," "Pickled radish, curry and fried fish is not dinner. Ankou only eats the fish, its and that's disgusting when you burn it. I think one complaint is more of less justified," "You know Yuki you got a good head on your shoulders but I just don't think your cut out to do house work," Shigure pointed out, "I used to do the house work," I decided to join the conversation dropping out of my happy mood for a while. "Yes but you used the washing machine detergent for the dishes," Yuki dead panned, "We all got sick for at least two weeks," "Yes, but the dishes were clean," I grinned.

"Wait hold up," Yuki stopped walking looking to his left. Shigure and I turned around looking towards the valley Yuki pointed towards a teenage girl was walking into a yellow tent. "Tohru?" I asked brows furrowed. Tohru crawled out of her tent looking exhausted. She looked up towards us as we stared dumbfounded right back at her. She looked like a deer caught in a set of headlights. Shigure doubled over bursting out in hysterical laughter while pointing. "Shigure don't you think your over doing it?" Yuki asked, Bending down I held my package in one hand and reached out with my other. Tohru took my hand, after helping her stand up I smacked Shigure over the head with my fried fish. Who subsided to hysterically high-pitched giggles.

"So you've been living in that tent by yourself?" Yuki asked "Uh-huh," Tohru muttered keeping her head held low in embarrassment. "For how long?" I asked "Just over a week," she replied slightly lifting her head when I spoke. "Oh well that explains it all this land is Sohma property it seemed odd we suddenly had a new neighbor," Yuki continued ignoring Shigures laughter. "I'm sorry, but I only need to stay for a couple more weeks. I don't have much money but I can pay you. Please let me stay," she begged her shoulders shaking the slightest bit. "Those woods aren't that safe, we've got wild animals, bugs, landslides and the occasional weirdo prowling around. Its not a good idea for a girl to be living out there alone," Shigure stopped laughing and became serious once again. "So you're done laughing now?" Yuki asked,

"Don't you worry about me! I'm already used to the bugs and if I can stand up to them I can stand up to- uh…" Tohru jumped to her feet just to half faint falling back to her knees. "Miss Honda?!" Yuki cried checking her temperature. "Ice! Ice! I'll get ice!" Shigure opened the sliding doors sweat drooping at the mess. "And you call the woods unsafe?" Tohru asked looking at our mountain. "Well relatively speaking," Shigure said lifting his finger.

"We have some ice packs in the fridge, I'll find them," I said "If I'm not back in half-an hour…" "I'll save you!" Shigure yelled. Rolling my eyes I started to move frying pans and pots out of my way. Shigure stood up straight as a wild dog howled in the distance. "Do you hear that? There's just been another land slide somewhere," Shigure whispered, "Really how do you know that?" Tohru asked, "I guess you could say its instinct," He chuckled "No he's a wolf whisperer!" I yelled as I kicked another box of old shoes over. " Was it close?" Yuki asked, "Yeah close to the tent... I mean not at all!" Shigure sang looking at Tohru.

"Eh..eh..," Tohru gasped as we neared where we found her tent. When Shigure said the landslide was close to the tent I didn't know he meant that close. "Oh this is terrible! Moms picture was still in there I've got to get her out!" She panicked clawing at the close mud, "Please calm down you already have a fever," Yuki soothed, "But- mom…" She mumbled, "Don't strain yourself we'll come back when it's brighter. Your moms probably glad it wasn't you in there, I think she'd be more upset if you got hurt. Wouldn't you think?" He said looking at Tohru. Yuki stepped back to stand beside me. "I feel so useless, even Shigure can comfort her and all I can do is stand here and feel bad for her," Sighing I looked towards the clear sky.

"I can't believe we still can't find the ice…" I muttered, Yuki nodded, "We could always make some," "True. Here you keep looking and I'll go see if I can find her something to drink," Grabbing a cup from the cupboard I turned the tap to cold and waited until it was freezing before filling the cup. I heard Tohru talking and stopped in the doorway. "I have to hold that diploma in my hand… so I can't loose to a small fever…" She trailed off. I sat beside her makeshift bed leaning against the wall as I set the glass onto floor.

"Its amazing. She always seemed so cheerful at school; you'd never guess she'd been suffering like this for so long. When I was young there were so many times I wanted to run away from Sohma house. But I could always find some rationalization to stay. The fact of the matter is I just wasn't strong enough or I could've left. I could've lived in the woods by myself in a tent. I could've done what she did but I didn't," The corner of Yukis mouth twitched in a smile.

"You can call it amazing but I don't think the word does it justice," Shigure stated, "No, no it doesn't," Yuki replied, "She sure is something, loosing a parent is never easy," I whispered, I clenched my fists before standing up. "I'm going out for a while," Yuki said, "What? Where? Your not going to try to undig that tent, are you? At least alone," "I didn't think I said I was going to be alone," Yuki said his eyes glowing, "Be safe, Yuki," Shigure murmured, "I'm going to," I whispered, "Even with the help, you'll all need help," Passing Yuki in the hallway we made eye contact, nodding he followed me.

Stumbling back to the house I set the photo of Tohrus' mother next to her. So she would see it when she woke up. Reaching I took the clothe from her forehead to cool it off again under cold water. 'Why is it that so much pain can be turned against someone so naïve?' I thought as I sat back against the wall once again leaning my head against the side table. The wood felt amazing against my skin as I drifted off into a deep sleep completely forgetting about my thoughts or Tohru or where I was.

AN: YAY! First chapter is done! Thanks for reading if you've made it this far. Reviews would be awesome. I'm going to try to write around three thousand words per chapter. I was going to continue to write this until the episode ended. But I thought this was a better ending. What do you guys think? A good kick off? Or am I just hopeless at writing? Promise to update soon!

^~^ Illusia x3


	2. The Stream

AN: Thanks to anyone who has favorite/added alerts on this story. You guy inspire me! Here's chapter two. I had lots of fun writing this chapter so I can't wait for feedback. I was going to post this chapter next Wednesday but I realized I might be camping then so I thought I'd just post it now. I'm already starting on the third chapter so it won't be long until that one is up too.

Disclaimer: I do not own fruit baskets, just the miniature panther Ankou Scythe :3

Enjoy! ^~^ Illusiax3

"No! No! I didn't mean it like that," Tohru shouted. I jerked out of sleep to see her back towards me, probably talking with Yuki. "Of course it won't be free, I do intend to pay you for your services," Shigure crept up behind Tohru. "Ne? What are you talking about Shigure? Perv…" I glared at him as I went to stand beside Tohru. "Good morning Ankou and my uh… services?" Tohru smiled at me shyly before looking back at Shigure with a paranoid expression. "As our brand new house keeper!" Shigure sang, "We'll just bring your stuff to your new room. I hope your references check out," Grabbing Tohrus' bags he started down the hall with Yuki in tow.

"No! I can't let you do this after all the trouble you've gone through already. Really its too much," Tohru took a step forward, "Really we don't mind. Plus it'd be nice to have another girl around the house. Is it okay if you share my room? If not I can move…" I trailed off. Where would I stay? "Oh no of course not but you must tell me all the house rules!" She cried, "Shure, there are no rules. Just be yourself," I smiled, for the first time I looked down at my outfit. My baggy jeans were covered in mud and my hair felt as if it had been backcombed into a mass of tangles. "I'll be right back!" Turning around I ran to keep up with Yuki and Shigure. "Uh… Okay…"

"I don't know, do you think its wise to keep another girl in the house?" Shigure mused, "Naturally only now you worry. It'll be okay if she doesn't try to hug us," Yuki started, "At least I won't have any troubles with that," I smirked running ahead. Laughing I turned to walk backwards. "No love triangles? Okay?" Yuki chuckled at my statement, "Can we have fish for breakfast?" I asked, "But, we always have fish," Shigure complained "But- it's tasty-" My head whipped to the side when I heard a twig snap. Looking around I noticed the tree moving. 'Odd,' I thought, 'There's no wind,'

Kicking an old pop can under my bed; I went to open the windows. "It usually gets musty in here if you don't keep the windows open. We think its because the house is so old," Yuki explained. "Yeah, and I'm sorry that you have to wear Yukis' clothes. This was my last clean outfit," I blushed trying to clean up my room. Throwing old magazines in boxes and clothes in the closet.

Tohru glanced at the ceiling as the wood creaked. Suddenly the roof gave away, pieces of wood went flying. Crouching on the ground was an orange haired boy. "Yo, time to pay the piper rat boy. I'm hear to collect," he smirked, "Funny here I thought he'd send someone bigger," Yuki turned away from the window with a equal smirk, "That's right get the tough talk out right away because I'm going to smack that stupid little smirk off your face!" He shouted jumping at Yuki.

In his speech he didn't notice Tohru behind him. "Wait! Please don't fight!" She cried. Slipping on a piece of ceiling she fell forwards. She fell straight into him as he screamed. Shigure decided to pop in at that moment, "Yuuukiii… what were all those crashing sounds? Kyo isn't back is he?" Shigure added emphasized to the 'U' and 'I' in 'Yuki' Lifting him up she started apologizing right away. "Are you alright? I-" Tohru held up an annoyed looking orange cat. "OMG! I turned him into a cat I'm so sorry! I don't know how it happened but were going to help you okay? We need to get you to a doctor!" She cried, Shaking Kyo back and forth.

"My poor ceiling," I whined, "Don't worry we'll get it fixed, eventually," Shigure waved his hand around for exaggeration. "But what if-" The house shifted as a piece of wood fell from the wreckage hitting Tohru straight in the face. Drunkenly she fell into Yuki and Shigure. I watched as they transformed into the animals of the zodiac. Yuki transformed into a little grey mouse while Shigure transformed into a dark grey dog.

Laughing I looked at the peculiar seen in almost slow motion. Shigures' expression was priceless I couldn't tell if he was annoyed, laughing or just curious as to what-the-heck-was-going-look. Kyo's expression was pure annoyance and Yuki's small face said 'Help me!' as he went flying through the air. Laughing I clutched my stomach in pain.

"Hello?" Pricking up my cat ears I heard some one calling from the porch, "I think the mail mans here, I'll be right back," I half-shouted over my own laughter. Falling from wall to wall I stumbled down the stairs, I probably looking drunk. "Hey there," I called, I grabbed the mail from his outstretched hand, "Good morning," he smiled.

"Call a medic! A doctor!" Tohru cried her feet sounding on the wooden stairs. I turned around to calm her down but instead got a face full of fur. My reflexes kicked in and I stepped back forgetting the mailman was there. Coughing I panicked at the sight of being engulfed by purple smoke. "Look mister post man they're animals!" Tohru shouted, "Yeah well I guess they are," he replied scratching the bad of his head. "Good day," he said closing the door.

"Dammit how am I supposed to come up with an excuse if both of you transform too?!" Kyo shouted, "Don't you dare try to blame us on this you stupid cat!" Rolling around I found I was stuck in my own clothing. Dang mailman, I must have fallen into him, at least he didn't see anything. Finally finding the armhole in my T-shirt. I could watch what was going on. Kyos' fur was standing on edge as he shot insults at Yuki who was standing across from him on top of Shigures' head. "Go ahead say that again!" Kyo hissed, "Stupid. Cat." Yuki taunted,

"Well that's mature," I teased trying to jump out of my sleeve but instead doing a somersault forwards. Everyone turned to look at me. "What the hell! She's a cat too!" Kyo yelled, annoyance surged through me as he turned his anger on me. "I prefer being called a miniature panther," "Now you got me scared, I could squash you with my tail!" He retorted, "Stop it both of you!" Shigure shouted throwing Yuki backwards when he lifted his head. "It's a little late for excuses we might as well tell her the truth. Tohru, I'm a dog, Yuki here is a rat, Ankou is a panther and that's Kyo, the cat, don't let his temper scare you he's a bit of the chip on the shoulder,"

"So this is normal?" Tohru asked, "Strange choice of word but, yes. Our family has lived with this curse for generations. We transform into the twelve animals of the zodiac-" "Fine. Plus the cats," Shigure added when Kyo and I whipped around and glared at him, "Anyways, whenever our bodies come under a great deal of stress or are hugged by the opposite sex we transform. Only, after we change back…" his voice trailed off, as four different colored smoke filled the air, "Were naked," Tohru screamed covering her eyes.

"So this all must seem pretty strange to you at this point?" Shigure asked more then stated, we were back in the dinning room table I sat on one side with Tohru across from Yuki and Shigure since Kyo stole my spot of sunshine on the porch. "But, its not your fault if your families cursed," She reasoned, "Hey, Tohru didn't you say you used to want to be a cat? What's it like seeing the real thing?" Sighing, I looked down to my hands. I knew Shigure wasn't talking about me because I wasn't supposed to be in the zodiac but I still took the shot anyway. "Yes I know its hard to believe, I realize the phrase cat like reflexes doesn't apply to him, the way he let you fall on him like that, but he is a cat, a little bit clumsier then most. Surprising, really, considering all the martial arts training he's had. I'm sure he'd tell you the same thing if he wasn't so busy brooding like a little child,"

Shigure seemed satisfied as Kyo jumped to his feet clenching his fists. "Will you shut up? I told you it's not my fault; if you want to blame someone blame her. She shouldn't even be here," He pointed at Tohru, "Its not her fault she slipped on a board that fell from the hole in the roof that you made!" I retorted, "Who we bring into our house is hardly of your concern you're the one who doesn't belong here," Yuki replied calmly. Growling in frustration Kyo slammed his fist into the table cutting it clean in two. The edge of the table came flying to the side where I was sitting with Tohru. Grabbing the broken table edge I shoved it back just as it scratched Tohrus' forehead. Looking down at my hands I started to pull a sliver from my cut. "Oh Tohru, your bleeding," Shigure pointed out, Faster then I could keep up with, Yuki backhand slapped Kyo across the face. "You guys..." I muttered, "I knew Kyo was reckless with his temper but not like this," Shigure stated, "You kind of pissed him off," I pointed out.

"Your still as stupid as ever and to prove it I'm going to give you exactly what you want and this time I won't hold back," Yuki loosened his tie as I stepped in between the two of them. "Okay!" Kyo shouted. I easily sidestepped his punch in a duck before kicking his legs out from under him. "Stop fighting you two," I frowned looking back between the two guys. Kyo looked stunned sitting there on his butt before jumping back to his feet clearly embarrassed a girl could beat him. "You call that a punch?" I asked innocently, as he threw his fist at me again, "Move out of the way, damn panther! I'm not going to let some hippie stop me from defeating that damn rat even if you're a girl!" He shouted, pointing at my shirt which had 'PEACE' stitched into the front, "Sorry no can do," Grinning I dodge every punch he threw my way.

Taking another step back I tripped over my own foot. This time I was sitting on my butt looking like an idiot, which Yuki took advantage of in a full house round kick to Kyos' face. Kyo went flying through the wall into the back yard. "I told you I wouldn't hold back, you should have listened," Yuki said grimly, "H-He sent him flying," Tohru stuttered, "Yuki try not to destroy the house," Shigure asked. "I really didn't mean to put him in the yard. He should keep his guard up, Miss Honda your hurt?" Yuki more asked then stated looking at her forehead that Shigure bandaged up. "Oh no! Really I'm okay … but I don't know about him…" I looked towards Kyo, "The only thing bruised is his ego,"

"I guess your dreams of being a cat are pretty much shattered," Shigure said, Kyo picked himself off the ground and took off towards the trees. "No… I wouldn't say that," Tohru looked upset. I realized I was still sitting on my ass, embarrassed I stood up. "Should we go look for him?" I asked, "Nah, he'll come back when he gets hungry," Shigure promised,

"School!" Tohru shouted, "I'm late! I'm late!" Running towards the bathroom and back I was amazed at how fast she could get dressed. "I'm not sure if you want to go in that," Shigure pointed out. Looking down at her school uniform she cringed at the mud trying to swipe it off. "Suddenly she remembers her adventure in the woods," "Oh well its not that bad maybe nobody will notice," She looked hopeful for a second, "Oh I'm sure they will notice," Shigure replied "Your right but I promised mom I would go to school," She huffed

"Fine don't let me stop you a promise is a promise. Which reminds me I will have to tell Akito about all that's happened," My eyes grew bigger when he mentioned Akito. "You have to tell who?" Tohru asked, "Sorry his the head of the family," I tried to warm up my arms even though I was in the sun I still shivered, "So then I guess this 'Akito' is somebody really important, huh," "Well, he is to us at least and after all we did just give away the big Sohma family secret," Shigure laughed half-heartedly, "Oh right I guess that makes sense but I really am late, good bye!" She called as she shut the door after her. "Be safe!" Shigure called back waving even though the door was already closed. But you never know with perverts he probably has x-ray vision.

"Since when have you been so talkative about our family matters? Your planning on erasing Miss Hondas' memories aren't you? Just like in the old days," Yuki scoffed, "That is not my intentions this isn't like before too many people knew about us back then, it couldn't be helped," Shigure reasoned, "Even, I can't help thinking there's something about her that I can't put my finger on," Both boys nodded their heads, "I'm sure Akito would never allow this," I mused, "Akito will," Shigure said strongly, "Fine then I'm going to school," Yuki stated walking up stairs without waiting for the answer.

"Well aren't you going to school?" Shigure turned towards me, "I was going to see if I could apply for a job at the bookstore since its already lunch time and I don't really feel like going to school for only a couple of hours," I said with a shrug, "I'm going to hunt down some food," Shigure's stomach growled to prove his point. "Okay but I get dibs-" "On the salmon," Shigure interrupted, "Geez its like you read my mind," I raised an eyebrow, "Maybe I do have physics powers," Shigure winked trying to pose like a gypsy. "Yeah, yeah, whatever," I teased as I took each step on the staircase two at a time.

I huffed, so there's another cat to the zodiac? I shuffled down the forest path towards the city. They sun was making me drowsy as I dragged one foot at a time. Finally I gave up on the fact that I need money to buy food and decided to go exploring. I took a small side path meant for animals and continued walking until I was sure I'd lost all sense of directions. In the distance I could hear running water and made my way towards the sound. I remember Shigure saying something about a small stream being close to the house. The forest started to thin out as I made my way closer. When I reached the shore I plunked onto the ground thankful for the rest. Kicking off my shoes and socks I put my toes in the freezing cold water. Rolling up my pant legs I went father in until I had reached one of the many flat rocks. Once I was settled in I let my thoughts wonder.

It's been a month since I moved in with Yuki and Shigure but in the past few days I've already met three Sohmas. Momoji said he had seen me when I was walking 'home' in the rain with Shigure. But I don't remember seeing him, was he also locked up in the main house like I was? But he seemed so happy… What about Kyo? Sighing, I leaned back against the rock to stare at the clouds. Kyo was defiantly a puzzle. First he ruins the ceiling in my room, then argues that I'm a hippie (Which I assure you I am not) and still seemed like he actually cared about Tohru when she got hurt.

Remembering the incident I looked back at my hands. I could still feel one or two slivers that I missed pulling out. The scratches weren't quite as badly inflamed but still burnt when I poked the raw skin. Sighing I was grateful for the peace and quiet, just letting myself absorb the sun. Perking up my cat ears I was glad I was alone so I could be myself without anyone stumbling on the curse. I wasn't sure if anyone would find me but I was sure that I was lost and didn't care.

I bolted up right when I heard a twig snap in the distance. 'Probably just some wild animal,' I assured myself as I looked around. Finally I was able to settle my nerves as I grabbed my IPod from my messenger bag. This time I stayed on the bank keeping my feet over top of the pebbles on the bottom of the stream. I pulled out my drawing book and flipped to a random page to start doodling. This time there was a large crack of wood splintering followed by multiple swears.

I looked up just in time to see the tree across the stream lose its branch in the water. "I'm pretty sure trees don't swear," I said out loud, I wasn't sure if I was talking to myself or to the person I thought was there. I walked back across to see what the heck was going on. Looking up at the tree where the branch fell off I had just enough time to scream as something or someone fell on top of me.


	3. Lost?

AN: Thanks to Buyo123 for reviewing! I'm really glad you like it so far, here's chapter three! :O

Disclaimer: I do not own fruit baskets just the miniature panther Ankou Scythe.

I was barely able to scream before my legs gave out and my head was thrown under water. Seeing stars, I rolled onto my back kicking with my hands and legs I was able to push the dead weight off of me. I gasped at how painful it was to breath, I must have had the air knocked out of me.

I glimpsed a tuff of red hair as I was pulled out of the water. Coughing I thought I was going to loose a lung. Getting a grip I stumbled onto the shore before my vision was completely blurred by spots of black.

I woke up to the sound of a steady heartbeat. Scrunching my eyes I vaguely remembered passing out. My head throbbed with pain as I was bounced back and forth. "Eh my head," I groaned reaching toward my temple at the sudden headache. "Dammit, your alive," The bouncing stopped and with a sharp breath I opened up my eyes at the sigh of relief.

"Kyo?" I asked as his face took form. I blinked at the raindrops, which hit my face at a light drizzle. "What the hells going on?" I asked, I realized to my horror he was carrying me bridal style, my messenger bag hung casually on his shoulder. "You hit your head," He blurted, looking away I noticed in amusement the slight ever so there blush he tried to hide under a look of annoyance.

"Were you spying on me?" My eyes widened in surprise as I remembered him falling on top of me, "Like hell I was!" He scoffed, "So you were?" I asked, "Dammit! No I wasn't!" He hissed his cat ears showing; "I thought that only happened to me when I felt like it," I pointed at his cat ears, "Can you walk?" He asked lowering me back to the forest floor. "Yeah," I replied, not wanting to admit I felt like I was run over by a semi truck.

My sneakers hit the ground lightly, but my legs instantly felt like jelly and I braced myself for the fall. Instead I felt my self being once again lifted into his arms. "Honestly I can walk!" I cried hitting him in the chest, so he would put me down, "Yeah right what are you going to do crawl all the way home?" "If I have too," "Dammit you're an idiot," He started walking paying attention at the path not bothering to look at me. "You could at least say thank you," He grumbled, "Thanks for almost drowning me," I managed a small smile at his annoyance.

"You swear a lot," I commented, "No, it's the weather. I hate when it rains I don't feel strong, and your heavy. Wrap your arms around my neck," This time it was my turn to look at him as if he said it was raining cats and dogs, "Seriously we just met," Blinking Kyo blushed again, "Hell, I'm going to drop you," Slowly I reached around his neck to help pull myself forwards. I yelped as Kyo tossed me up to move his arms.

"Just let me walk," I laid back crossing my arms, "Your barely managing," I pointed out as he dragged his feet through the mud, "Shigures' never going to leave me alone if I let you walk," He gritted his teeth picking up his pace, "Baka!" I cried hitting his chest, "I'm a cat too you know! I know what your feeling right now. The rain affects me as much as it does to you. Just let me humiliate your inferior ego just until we reach the house then you can carry me in like the hero,"

"Fine, if it means that much to you," Stopping he slowly let me stand approving with a nod when my jelly legs didn't give out. "Fine, let me carry my bag," I called angrily when he just kept walking. "Kyo!" I yelled indignantly reaching for the strap, which he dodged easily. After a while I gave to my exhaustion and let him carry the bag.

"So why were you at the creak?" I asked after a while, I hadn't realized how far I had really walked but in the rain it felt like miles. Shivering I flicked my hood over my head which didn't help considering it was soaked from falling in the stream. He must have noticed me shiver because he shivered right after me like a chain reaction.

"Shigure wouldn't stop whining that you were taking so long and I couldn't take the stupid complaining so I went out to look for you myself," He grumbled, "Doesn't explain how you got into that tree," I retorted, "Whatever, it doesn't matter just shut up!" he yelled, looking away when I grimaced from my headache.

"Yes it does it means you were spying on me," I retorted stepping in front of him, "Damn Lady don't you ever just stop?" He asked walking around me, "Too stubborn to care," I shrugged walking ahead of him. Dang, he still didn't answer my question. I fumed silently as the house came into view. Ignoring the deal I made with Kyo I stomped into the house shaking off the rain in the entrance. Doesn't it ever stop raining? Like honestly, it was such a gorgeous day out.

"We're home!" I shouted, "Looks like Kyo found our little princess," Shigure stated happily noticing my mood, "Don't call me that," I snapped kicking off my shoes, I wondered if they were ever going to be dry again for more then an hour.

"Now that that's settled, I'm going out for the rest of the day!" Shigure smiled, walking off as the rain dispersed. "Have fun!" I called waving back. Shaking my head I made my way back into the house to search for food. Noting that Kyo had already dissapeared,

"I'm back!" "Were home from school!" Looking around the door I casually placed my novel spine up. Kyo had come back an hour ago claiming he wanted to fix the roof before it rained again. The weather had turned back to its sunny head stroke as if the drizzle had never happened.

"Welcome back," I called, "Shigure went out to visit Akito," Yuki nodded his head and set his school bag beside me before taking a seat right next to me, "I'm going to go put my bag away," Tohru called walking up stairs, "I hope Akito agrees," I whispered, "He's hiding something," Yuki turned his head deep in thought.

"Yuki, Tohru, Ankou. I'm home and Kyo I hope your not doing something stupid!" Shigure called through the house, I watched as Kyo stormed out the house again. "Wait don't go!" Tohru called loosing hope as he ignored her when she had followed him down the stairs, duct tape in hand. She must have found him fixing the roof, "He'll be back," Shigure reassured her, "Its not like he has anywhere else to go. But never mind him can you come here for a second,"

Shigure waved from his spot in the doorway. I stole a look at Yuki who had brought out his homework to work on but instead was staring intensely at his scribbled notes brows furrowed. I shifted from my spot on the couch so Tohru could sit in between Yuki and I.

"I had a talk with Akito today," The room fell deathly silent, you could here a pin drop. I bird chirped in the distance and I went to sit on the edge of the porch. I stared dumbly at the bird picking at the ground, probably looking for worms. "And he decided to let you stay," I let out the breath I didn't realize I had been holding, "Oh good," Tohru sighed also, "So there's no punishment?" She asked, "Punishment?" Shigure seemed surprised, "Eh- no," Tohru closed her eyes grateful.

"Welcome to the family!" I cried jumping her in a hug. Yuki and Shigure shrunk off into the shadows. "Oh thank you!" Tohru cried, hesitantly hugging me back. "What's for supper?" I asked, "I don't know, um what would you like?" She asked curiously, "Pike!" I cried my cat ears popping out at the mention of fish, "Is that all you think of?" Tohru sweat drooped.

Grabbing a bunch of blankets I made my way back to the living room couch. Curling up in a ball I wondered what it would mean if Tohru lived with the zodiac. Everything would be different now that Akito knows. Would he come to meet her? What _was_ he planning? Shivering I curled up further.

Once I was successfully dowsing off the nightmares began. I was standing in the middle of a field all around me were wooden posts sealing me into a circle. I heard a distant howling in the distance. Skipping into a jog I pressed my eye against one of the cracks in the solid wood fencing.

I fell backward with a yelp, as a slobbering dog appeared barking. Suddenly it was like the dogs surrounded me, barking and throwing themselves against the wood. I scurried backwards on my butt. Shivering I stared up at the red sky the moon seemed to smile down evilly at me. Curling into a ball I tensed up every time a dog through itself at the wood. I knew the wall would break any second. I ducked my head as the wood finally splintered waiting, as the sound of paws against dirt grew closer.

Bolting in a sitting position I threw my legs off the couch and dropped my face into my hands. It was the second nightmare within three days, they were getting worse. Sitting on my spot on the porch I watched the sun rise before going to get dressed.

Two hours later Tohru, Yuki and I stood in the entrance to the kitchen staring at the giant mess. "Well its not going to clean itself!" Tohru cried with enthusiasm, "Just tell me what to do and I'll help in any way I can," Yuki promised, "You'd better not the closest thing Yukis' seen to a mop is that hair cut of his. I think he'd just get in the way,"

Shigure through open the door across the hallway as an entrance. "That's okay I can do it myself. We did make a deal that I would do all the housework for the rent of the room. I wouldn't be earning my keep if I let you guys help me," Tohru pointed out. "Brave girl," I teased,

"I see were in good hands. I'm going to go find Kyo and I'll be out with him for a while, we should be back before lunch time," Shigure promised crossing his heart. "Sure you can leave it to me!" Tohru grinned, "In that case I'll go out too," Yuki said, nodding my head I followed Shigure, "Can I tag along? Just until we reach the city?" I asked, Shigure nodded and I picked out my flip-flops instead of my wet runners and ran after Shigure to keep up.

We walked in silence up the path towards the city. "Ah there's Kyo," Shigure sighed pointing up the road to a figure walking towards us. Speed walking to catch up to him I watched as Shigure grabbed Kyo in a headlock followed by a string of curses. I watched with a sweat drop as Kyo's face turned purple his sneakers dragged into the dirt as he reached out for help. Shigure never looked back once, waving over his shoulder while laughing like a maniac. "See ya!" I called waving as they Shigure walked away with Kyo crying calling my name.

Once again I found my way back to the strip malls to find the bookstore I had looked at before. I read the print out poster of a part time job. "Screw this," I growled at my butterflies in my stomach and went inside. A tiny bell rang as I entered the shop. A fan blew into my face just as I escaped the heat from the screaming sun. I met up with a short stubby woman with a toss of brown-pinned back hair.

She was reading an old worn magazine on fashion, which she set down and introduced herself as Miss. Harriet. Handing in my resume I was able to set up an interview for next week. When I stepped back outside with a brand new enthusiasm and paperback novel I was hit once again in the heat wave.

I weaved between people; my stomach turned at all the different smells of sunscreen, sweat and perfume. Stopping in the general store on the corner I quickly bought a bottle of water. As I gulped down I closed my eyes, wiping my brow I caught the sight of dark hair and grey eyes. Akito. My heart skipped a beat. What was he doing here?

Panic seeped through me. Maybe he didn't see me? Tossing the now empty water bottle I apologized as I pushed my way through the crowd. I stumbled out of the crowd, looking around I realized I had made my way to the river. Sitting on the open grass I tried to regain my breath again. I looked up as a pair of leather boots stood in front of me. I stared at the grey orbs as they stared back at me. The silence seemed to stretch before us.

"Hatsuharu-kun?" I blurted, then looked away embarrassed. "Are you lost or something?" I mumbled looking at my hands anywhere but his eyes. Smooth Ankou, smooth. Was he who I thought was Akito? He did have the same eye and hair color. Shaking my head, I contradicted myself; definitely not they're nothing alike.

Hatsuharu still didn't say anything just stared in curiosity as I kept my thoughts to myself. "I got lost again," he mused looking down the river, "Your right," Shuffling my feet around I felt tongue-tied. What the heck was I supposed to say? Sticking out his hand I stared at it dumbly before realizing he probably meant to help me off my feet.

Grabbing his hand he lifted me off my feet. I mumbled my thanks before shuffling from foot to foot again in awkward silence. "Can I help?" I asked he looked back towards me blankly. "You said you were lost," I poked him in his side. "Are you always this blank?" "I was supposed to meet Momoji," he said, I was caught up in his eyes again. Why is it I always act like an idiot around him?

"Where?" I asked blinking, "Ice cream shop," I nodded grabbing his head I tugged him behind me as I was once again swept into the crowd. Feeling feint from all the smells I stumbled through the crowd with Haru in tow. Fifteen minutes later we stood outside of the small ice cream parlor on the other side of the strip malls.

"Were here," I turned to face Hatsuharu, smiling. "I'd better be going, Shigures probably whining about my absence," The corners of his mouth twitched into a smile. Sniffing the air I smelt Tuna fish I felt my cat ears coming out. Realizing I was in public for a second before sniffing out the food source.

Grabbing me by the ears Hatsuharu yanked me back against him. I stood in stupor slowly I pulled back my ears as I tuned out the smell. My heart pounded in my chest as I turned to face Hatusharu who still had his hands on my head. We stood inches apart I held my breath as he stared at me; I dared him to make the first move. Stepping back it probably looked like he was trying to worship me. Giggling at the thought I saw his surprised expression and burst out laughing.

This time I got a real smile from Hatsuharu. "Thanks!" I cried smiling through my laughter. "I didn't mean to show my true form," I apologized, "Ankou-chan!" I involuntarily stepped closer to Haru as Momoji hugged me from behind. "Did Haru-san get lost?" "Mhm, he asked for directions," I replied smiling at his enthusiasm, "I have to go though I promised Tohru I'd be back for lunch,"

"Tohru?" Momoji asked, "Yeah she's staying with us at Shigures' until her grandpa is done renovations," I replied with a smile, "Oh I see, awe do you have to go?" Momoji cried, "Sorry," I saddened at his expression and waved good-bye as I made my way back to the path.

Feeling eyes on the back of my head I saw Momoji talking rapidly to Haru as he looked my way. I picked up my pace as I ventured to the house towards the house.

"Shame on them letting a meal this good go to waste," Yuki shunned as I walked into the living room. "Food!" I cried joining him and Tohru at the table, "Sorry I'm late I ran into Hatsuharu and Momoji-kun," Yuki looked surprised but before he could answer Tohru interrupted, "Didn't you go out too Yuki?" She asked, "Oh I just went to visit my secret base," he replied which started a whole set of questions from her.

I listened into her theories before Kyo and Shigure rudely interrupted us. "Stop! Kyo just listen to me!" Shigure yelled as Kyo threw open the door storming through the room, "I don't want to here it! You think its fun jerking me around!" He retorted speed walking faster, "It was okay it was just a little fun but it was Akitos' decision," Shigure pointed out, "Shut up! I don't give a damn about Akito!" He shouted looking Shigure in the eye before storming out of the room.

"I've made you lunch if your hungry," Tohru ventured happily ignoring the aroma of annoyance. "Shut up!" Kyo shouted from the other room. "Don't take this out on Tohru! For once use the front door and take off your shoes!" Shigure shouted back taking off his shoes in the process, "You're setting a fine example," Yuki commented, "I've never seen you in a suit before, it looks really good on you!" Tohru complemented Shigure, "You think so?" He gushed, "You look like a butler," Yuki laughed, "You combed your hair!" I burst out laughing at the sight.

"Oh lunch is ready and I borrowed your brush," I smacked Shigure over the head, "Shouldn't we look for Kyo?" Tohru asked, "Oh don't worry about him, he's just angry because I made him take the entrance exam," "An entrance exam?" "Funny you may ask, as of today Kyo is officially the newest student at your school and now will be living with us," "Don't you dare take a single bite," Yuki threatened I stood behind him, "Get out," I pointed at the door,

"Haha, I had a feeling you guys be upset," Shigure chuckled nervously, "You see Kyo did a disappearing act, he just up and left for four months. You know where he ran off to? He ran off to train in the mountains," "To train? For what?" Tohru asked curiously, "Let me guess he's been meditating under water falls and fighting bears?" Yuki said sarcastically, "Well I'm not sure about that," Shigure rubbed the back of his neck, "But the point is Kyo really wants to defeat Yuki," Shigure sighed,

"Stupid cat," Yuki scoffed, "Shut up!" I yelled, "You don't know what it's like being the cat!" I hated myself for defending the moron but the more I convinced my self it was for me. Or was it?

AN: Don't hurt me! I apologize it wasn't one of my bestest chapters… -_- You're right it was horrible, review please! Thanks if you have alerted/favorite this story, you guys are amazing!


	4. All for music and fish?

A\N: Wow. You guys are absolutely amazing. I apologize if I mess up names! I'm flipping back and forth between anime and manga. Kyos' name is spelt Kyou (Sounds like K – you, not Key - Yo) and in the manga Sohma is spelt Souma (Sounds like soup). Izzie is back! And will be a big part of the next chapter! Something to look forwards too! I think :P

Special thanks to – Rain Camelot, Buyo123, 21, Kimichan13 and . Your reviews make my day and also to anyone who has added Miniature Panther as an Alert/Follow/Favorite or is not a member of fan fiction and still reads. :)

Disclaimer- I do not own Fruit Basket solely, the twisted plot of the panther, Ankou Scythes and her story.

"What do you mean I have to show _him_ around?" I complained emphasizing 'him', "You're the only one out of the three of us in his class," Yuki reasoned; as he bent down to tie his shoes. We were standing in the locker room contemplating who should show Orange Top around and why.

"No way, I enjoy my peaceful mornings and I already had to walk to school with you two stopping every second to throw a punch at each other," I shook my head back and forth, as Yuki stood up, "Does this mean I owe you?" He smiled hesitantly on what 'owed' meant, "Wait! I didn't say I would do it," I glared at him, "Fish? I owe you fish?" I stopped mid sentence and stared, "Fish?" "Yes," "Damn, your good," "What would you do without me?" Standing on my tippy toes I looked to the ceiling.

"Okay, you so owe me, double time and trust me I wont forget," I half smiled half glared at him while bending back down to jam on my own sneakers. Tohru had run off on us with her friend Uo, as they went to find Hana and that left Yuki and I to battle it out on what he owed me. Yuki sighed looking towards where Kyo was leaning against the window. The sun reflected off the glass, as he stood straighter.

"And coffee! You owe me coffee!" I called as I ran to catch up with Kyo who stalked in the opposite way then the classroom, "Apparently I picked the short straw and am in the same class as you," I huffed speed walking to keep his pace, "I don't need your damn help," he shouted stopping on a dime.

I slowed down now in front of him, "Yes you do. Your going the exact opposite way then your supposed too," He swore/hissed softly under his breath before walking the other way, "Your impossible," I complained to the air as we passed Yuki in the hall, who chuckled to my annoyance, "And you owe me breakfast!" I tossed in his direction. I looked back as he shook his head smiling.

"Honestly the bell already rung!" I sighed as I grabbed Kyo's wrist and dragged him towards the sign marked 1-D. He fought the whole time but I kept a strong grip on his wrist, "Were here," dropping his hand I went to take my seat setting my bag on my desk. "Ankou!" Turning I accidently pushed my messenger bag off my desk. I turned just in time to see Izzie run into the classroom almost nocking over Kyo who looked pissed off and lost, still glaring at me.

Bracing myself I laughed as she jumped me in a hug, "How was France?" I asked, "Amazing!" She cried twirling around in a circle; I leaned against my desk as she talked. Izzie wasn't the brightest of people but she was fun to be around. Her blonde ponytail flipped back and forth as she re-told how she met her dream love on the subway.

Nodding, I watched as Kyo found a seat in the row beside me near the front. Slowly girl after girl 'stumbled' onto the new student. "Anyway… I hear there's another Sohma," Izzie paused to catch her breath; slowly she followed my gaze to where Kyo was sitting. I couldn't believe five minutes back and she already knew about Kyo, "K please tell me you'll introduce me to him since your related," She casually swiped a strand of hair away from her face. I noticed as she rocked onto her heals how excited she was.

"I wonder what his name is?" She mused pulling a bag of gobstoppers from her backpack, she offered me one never taking her eyes off of Kyo, "You up for lunch on the roof again?" I asked trying to distract her from Kyo, "Yes! Yukis' fans are just too weird around you," She scrunched up her nose in distaste, "Is Yuki going to stop by too?" She asked, "I'm not sure if he has a meeting or not," My brows furrowed as I chewed my lip thoughtfully. My attention went back to the crowd around Kyo's desk who giggled in unison. I watched in amusement as Kyo's hair stood on end and he sat up straighter as the crowd got larger.

Even from the other side of the room I could see how tense he was. I sighed ignoring the girly questions about him, and shook my head laughing when Izzie made gagging sounds to all the giggling.

I noticed Tohru standing in the back of the room with her two friends and decided to eves drop, careful not to let Izzie see my cat ears, "Poor Kyo he looks scared," Tohru commented.

"There the same," Hana murmured, Uo and Tohru looked at her curiously, "The electric signals are exactly the same as Yuki's but more alike to Ankous. They're almost un-human'," Hana concluded, I gulped down the lump in my throat, "Hana that's just rude," Uo chuckled, and I almost sighed in relief that she didn't agree.

"Hey Yuki's here!" Izzie cried more skipping then walking towards the door where Yuki was standing, "Hey ah question, so this new guy is he really your cousin or what?" Uo commented standing in front of Izzie before she could greet Yuki. I went to stand beside Yuki.

"Yes, that is the rumor going around. I prefer to leave it at that," Yuki smiled turning back towards his seat, "What about you is he a relative?" Hana asked smiling, "No, he's not a Scythe. He's kind of a cousin, a Sohma," I replied stumbling over my words as the Yankee turned her attention towards me, "Hey! I thought we were talking!" I looked up at the sound of raised voices.

"Wait-" A brunette from Yuki's fan club cried grabbing his Kyo's arm as he started to walk away. He took one look at her arm before twisting it behind her back, pinning her to the ground, "Ah Kyo! I don't think that's a good idea!" Tohru called, glancing my way, "Get off of me!" Brunette cried struggling in his grasp, "Calm down!" I said with a sigh stepping towards them, "She didn't do anything wrong,"

"Leave me the hell alone!" Kyo shouted shoving the window open he jumped out. Landing in a crouch he sprinted off. I sighed, after all that hard work of showing him where the class was he was going to get lost all over again. "That was hysterical it looked like a cat trying to get out of a bath," Uo comment laughing.

"That's it he definitely is related to prince Yuki," "Did he really jump?" "Hey what about me I did just get my arm ripped off!" I sighed as the girls nattered back and forth

I turned away from the window when I heard the door slam shut. Glancing around I realized Yuki had left and ran towards the door to follow him. I followed Yuki; trying to be quiet, of course I stubbed my toe on every corner, covering my mouth with my hand when I swore.

"Hey! What were you trying to prove by pulling a stunt like that? Think if you act like an idiot I'm going to be the one to hear about it. Can you use your head before you act? If you cause trouble like this, it would inconvenience me," Breathing hard I finally caught up, "I wish to break the chains placed by the twelve zodiacs. You actually would jump in, I really don't understand what you are thinking!" Yuki said standing completely calm in front of Kyo who was panting, in the background a clock rang out the time in chimes.

"Are you crazy? Why are you going to a school with giggling girls everywhere… its much better to go to the all boys' school that Akito chose. Compared to hiding and live in fear of transforming every day? Your starting to sound like Akito. That's why I came here to get away from_ him_ and that house," My eyes widened that he could say Akito's name so openly, "Like you… a rat would understand!? What do you know your just a spoiled rat. And I'm going to prove for once that I'm better than you," He shouted again this time jumping to his feet.

"Grow up already! It's not like we _like_ being scared!" I growled, "Just cause you're a cat doesn't mean you understand either! At least you can go into the house!" He shouted, "I will win! I will defeat you! I won't be excluded by the Sohma family anymore! I will… WIN!" He yelled grabbing Yuki by the collar of his shirt.

"No! NO!" Tohru shouted tripping through the bush she grabbed Kyo in a hug. She fell to the ground in her a arms a orange cat, "I'm sorry! I know you're very angry. But… You can't fight or take your anger out on Ankou. If you fight at, at school something bad may happen… You'll get in trouble," Tohru tried to explain,

"Hey, just shut up! I don't care if something bad may happen beating Yuki will be good! Don't bother me! What are you doing? Your in the way!" Kyo shouted at Tohru who sat completely, fur bristling Kyo growled when Yuki said his name in warning. Tohru sat still and a dog barked in the distance.

She stood up in a robotic motion before walking away. I blinked before looking at Yuki who had his arms crossed, "Nah?" Kyo looked confused as she walked away, "You… You're really stupid," Yuki sighed turning away, "You wouldn't fight me?" Kyo more stated then asked, "… Sometimes this hurts more," Yuki whispered just loud enough for us to hear.

There was a popping sound before orange smoke filled the air. When the smoke cleared Yuki had already left. "Honestly," I sighed, "Yuki can be a pain when he wants to but his intentions are good. No matter what dumb idea he has planted in his brain," I chuckled, "Oh dang, and Izzie just got back she's never going to forgive me,"

"What are you talking about?" Kyo grumbled, "Well by chance I'm guessing your going to mope around and do nothing," I stretched turning towards him while his back was to me buttoning up his shirt, "So what if I like moping around? Its my damn life," He hissed his cat ears showing, I mimicked him showing my own set of black cat ears with a scowl on my face.

"Dammit your annoying," He growled his face broke for a second and I almost saw a smile but he turned his head in time. "Let's go," I smiled walking away, "Where?" He asked never loosing his anger.

"So first day of transfer, you're already skipping class? Lost to Yuki again?" Shigure asked, huffing I rolled onto my side, "I want to leave this place," And that damn girl, "After only three days? Think of this as training learn to endure it!" Shigure coughed, "I always say to her… some … things wrong," I muttered rolling back onto my other side.

"Her… you mean Tohru? Ha ha, as usual, you yelled at her again, 'No I don't mean Tohru…' I thought aggravated, "If you know you'll regret it afterwards don't yell at her. You're hopeless..." 'But she makes a joke out of it…' I thought annoyed.

For at least an hour that damn hippie dragged me around town just to buy music and fried fish. I glanced over towards where she had fallen asleep leaning against the wall. She had changed out of her uniform and instead was in a baggy sweater and loose jeans. Her bulky headphones were sliding off her head and every so often she would huff but it sounded more and more like a purr.

Even she_ fits_ in and _she's_ a cat, "It's impossible… I… Am not suited for living with other people," I turned my back to Ankou not wanting to look at her, "Although there are people like that. But you are just purely lacking experience. For example, you can chop the table in half with one hit. You can also stop your fist. That's because you can control the strength of your punches, right? This should be the result of your training in the mountain, fighting with bears," Shigure trailed off, "I didn't fight bears!" I shouted annoyed.

"Dealing with people is the same thing…" He continued ignoring my outburst, "The only difference is that this training is not in the mountains, but in the city where people live. In dealing with others, sometimes you hurt others, or get hurt, if you don't learn from other people around you. In principle, you will never become an understanding person. You may be a black belt in martial arts but in dealing with people, you're still a white belt.

For the sake of someday, someone who will love you will come along. Now you must not run away, you have to continue your training," "There are people like that?" I asked memorizing the details on the floor, "What will you do if there is?" He countered, "That would never happen," "Never say never," Shigure chanted, "Well fine if I meet someone with brain damage or something," I huffed

"She looks up to you even more then Yuki," Shigure side grinned after an awkward silence, "I don't know why, she really is a stupid cat," I looked towards him as he looked at Ankou then back to the ground. What the hell was that supposed to mean? Yeah right like hell she does. I mused over what he said again before giving up on the topic.

I shifted slightly as I was waking up, I screamed as my headphones fell onto the floor. "Finally. You're awake," Shigure commented, yawning I stretched before wobbling to my feet, "Went to her part time job. She said dinner just needs to be reheated," Yuki finished; I blinked up at him a couple of times as sleep left my eyes. "Welcome back," I yawned again before smiling,

"Who? Tohru?" I asked, "She'll be back around eleven, so I was planning to walk her home. Oh and Ankou, Izzie said she was looking for you," Yuki nodded his head, before he could continue Kyo interrupted, "Ah, go get her. Because there are real perverts around here," Kyo grumbled glaring in Shigure's direction who raised his eyebrows pointing at himself.

Kyo stalked out of the house barely remembering to throw on some shoes. I shoved on my sneakers and ran to catch up. "Can I come too?" I asked smiling, "Why the hell are you always there?" he asked turning on me, "Huh?" I deadpanned, "Your always with me don't you have something better to do then follow me around?" He asked cooling down.

"No, Yuki's studying and Shigure is being a pervert and I do not follow _you_ around," I stated looking at the forest, "You were at the stream and I dragged you around because I knew Shigure would piss you off and decided you weren't worth the gamble of having to fix the house. I just wanted something to do… But I'll go," I trailed off, I turned back to the house to go find something to do. I was stopped short as my hoodie choked me.

"That's not what I meant," Kyo grumbled, "I don't care if you come or not," "It's okay I don't want to be a pain," Reaching back I took his hand gently off of my hood before entering the house and leaving him to stand by himself.

I reached out and grabbed Ankou by the hood of her sweater. My stomach did more flip-flops, which pissed me off even more. "That's not what I meant, I don't care if you come or not," Smooth. "It's okay I don't want to be a pain," She muttered, She pried my fingers carefully off her hood, not like she could hurt me if she wanted too.

I watched as she walked back into the house closing the door without looking behind her. All I wanted to do was grab onto her hood again and pulled her back to me and apologize. 'Where the heck did that thought come from?' I asked myself trudging down the forest path.

'What the hell is wrong with her?' I thought miserably as I walked towards the city, 'First she wants to come and then she changes her mind? Who the hell does that and why can't she just leave me alone? Or at least hate me like Yuki. Maybe she only likes my zodiac?' "Ergh! This is so frustrating!" I shouted out loud, kicking the nearest tree. I side kicked another bush out of my way stepping back I was met face to face with a messenger bag. I blinked a couple of times as I stared dumbly back at Tohru.

A\N: Lots of mush… Next chapter I'll make it less dramatizing. Well… probably not… Thought I'd add a little of Kyo's POV, what do you think? Please review if you get the chance! ;3

-Illusia x3


	5. Rich Man Poor Man N' Sheet Lightning

A\N: Wow guys I just can't tell you how amazed I am to be getting feedback. I've gotten so many followers it just blows my mind and the reviews! You guys are just amazing. Even though I am horribly stuck with writers block but there is hope! I have an idea for the next chapter (It helps when you can kind of follow the manga/anime)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fruit Basket. Solely the twisted plot of the panther, Ankou Scythe and her story.

The next morning we all sat around the kitatsu eating breakfast. I drank coffee bought by Yuki as Tohru chatted with Shigure; "I hear Kyo gave quite a bit of a scare last night. Did you know, yesterday Kyo-kun said he wanted to go walk Tohru-kun home?!" Shigure asked even though we all knew the answer, "Kyo-kun is a big pervert stalker!" My hats off to Shigure the only one who on earth who could sing that sentence at a high pitch.

"You are so full of it! Why must you twist things around!" Kyo shouted, leaning over the table to yell at Shigure at a safe distance, "Yesterday was special. There will be no second time so don't come running to me when you need someone to walk you home!" He pointed at Shigure then Tohru but Tohru took it as a conversation starter, "Okay!" Tohru chimed in happily, "I'd rather see you at the table eat like this with us. I'm very happy that you would eat my cooking. How is it? Do you like it?" Tohru asked changing the subject,

"E-EH! A-ah…" Kyo stuttered, "Umm," Yuki stared blankly at Kyos' stupidity, which of course caused a whole staring contest between the two, "What!" Kyo shouted, "Nothing." Yuki replied calmly,

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm only looking."

"Why were you staring at me for no reason?! Well I guess there's a first time for everything!"

"Shut up, baka,"

"Don't tell me to shut up yeah damn rat!"

"Shut up."

I raised an eyebrow to Shigure who was trying to keep up with their bickering with no success, "Do you like it?" Tohru asked again, "No I don't!" Kyo shouted smacking the table with his chopsticks, "Ah..." He groaned awkwardly at the silence. I turned towards Tohru to complement breakfast but instead was greeted with a shell of a person, "Not very good?" Tohru stuttered, "It's bad!" Kyo shouted turning his attention from shouting at Yuki, the room went deadly quiet. Yuki looked like he was going to face palm, Kyo looked frozen in horror and Tohru kept mumbling words like, "Bad… Good?"

"No Izzy, I'm not nuts… your sweaters dark blue-ish green." I raised an eyebrow while turning the digits of my locker lock, "No it's purple." She jutted out her chin, crossing her arms defensively, "Hey, Yuki what color is her jacket?" I asked grabbing onto Yuki's arm as he passed us. I exchanged textbooks with the ones in my locker before looking at him curiously, "I think its aqua." He mused, staring at Izzy with his brows furrowed.

"Dammit. Are you all high? Her sweaters green." Kyo huffed walking past us into the classroom; Izzy bounced after him poking him in the shoulder until he admitted her sweater was purple, "Two against one, sweater's purple." She stuck her tongue out at me, "Not fair! You can't torture him with pokes so he agrees with you." I glared slamming my locker shut, "Your just sorry that I won." She cried scurrying into class before I could hit her on the side of the head.

"Autumn's here. So let's play… 'Rich Man, Poor Man'." Tohru called, pulling out a deck of cards from nowhere as I walked into the class after Yuki, "How does autumn have anything to do with 'Poor Man'?" I asked perplexed, "Play it with that damn Yuki, I don't want to." Kyo grumbled sitting crossed legged in his desk, leaning against his elbow, "Where did Yuki go? He walked in with us… he was in front of me." I looked around the class, standing on my tiptoes, "Anyway, the games extremely popular!" I said looking back towards Kyo, "I don't care." Kyo shouted.

"Backing away from a challenge. What are you exactly a sissy?" Ou held her hands to her hips addressing Kyo, "You realize we have at least three conversations going?" Izzy leaned forwards to look at the cards over Tohru's shoulders, "No, two." I said sitting in the desk that she was sitting on, "Never mind. I was going to say you're stupid and clumsy. I thought maybe I could make some easy money on you." Uo continued ignoring Izzys' outburst, "Two?" Izzy scoffed, "Three! One between Kyo and Uo, one with you and me and one with yourself." She grinned, I cuffed her on the side of the head, "I do not talk to myself!" I huffed indignantly, Izzy replied with a chorus of 'sure's "Now I'm mad!" Kyo shouted at Uo.

Jumping up on the nearest desk next to the window I leaned back to watch them babble. At least over here I won't have to stare across Izzy, "I'll accept your challenge! Just don't cry when you loose Yankee!" Kyo mocked annoyance clearly on his face, "Great! The one who looses will do the cleaning duty for the other five!" Uo shouted, "Hey! Don't bring me into this!" I cried, "Too late." Izzy chuckled, "Ah- such nice electric signals. Aren't they wonderful?" Hannah sighed, "Nice?" I asked skeptically as the tension in the room escalated. Hana sighed lifting her hands to her face.

By now everyone was watching the scene between Kyo and Uo. Either in fright or amusement no one could tell. I laughed as Tohru picked up her deal of cards peering over the edge she looked between the two hesitantly, "Your on Yankee!" Kyo screamed, "Honestly I don't know why anyone hasn't called the police yet…" Izzy grinned, "Nah- just a normal day of high school... I think the teachers are getting used to us anyway. And didn't he agree to the challenge twice?" I shrugged.

Half an hour into the game, Uo and Kyo still haven't lost their voices, "Revolution!" Kyo chuckled darkly, "What kind of cheap ass tricks are you trying to pull?! Stinking…boy!" Ou countered kicking the table angrily, "What do you mean tricks? Those are the rules!" Kyo shouted banging the table with his fist, "Hmm… because 'revolution' makes the strong cards weak…" Tohru mused, "Anti-revolution!" Hannah called flipping her arm in a awkward fashion as if it was natural. The whole room went suddenly quiet and then everyone burst out in 'ooooo's.

"You got suckered Kyo!" I called standing beside him; I leaned behind him laying my arms crossed on his head, "Beat by a girl." I laughed, "Yay… It's over! Great job Hana-Chan!" Izzy cheered, "Shut up! It's only just begun!" Kyo shouted and started laughing like a maniac, "Just pick your sorry ass off the ground and-" "And what?!" Kyo shouted interrupting Uo who started a whole new round of arguing.

"About poor man… I only know the rules, I've never played it before." Yuki began, "I just learned from Ou-Chan! You should join in too, next time!" Tohru added chipper, "So…" Yuki trailed off making sure he said the one syllable extra long, "This time he really became a poor man, who lost again." Yuki glanced at Kyo who was scrubbing the floor at a run pace.

"Geez, you missed a piece of gum!" I said pointing at the ground to a random spot, "Nothings there baka." Kyo shouted; I glanced over to where Yuki was talking with Tohru. Why was he so depressed? He was so happy this morning; 'I'll have to talk to him sometime…' I mused, "Are you going to answer me or sit there staring like an idiot?" Kyo growled, "Sorry… I wasn't paying attention." I muttered still not turning to look at him.

"Let me help you!" Tohru called before Kyo could answer me, "No! A loss is a loss! But I will win next time!" Kyo shouted holding his fist mid air, "Are you sure?" Tohru asked, "Of course, just like I'll win against you!" He shouted pointing at Yukis' face. Yuki glared in return, "Don't you ever get tired of saying that?"

"Winning against you is my belief! My goal." He yelled, "Wait, wait, I think I've heard this one before." Yuki said his face emotionless, "No joke asshole I am going to beat you that's a promise." Kyos' jaw tightened in anger, "I wish you would stop mixing your ego with stupidity when you're around me." Yuki countered, "I swear everytime you open your mouth it pisses me off." Kyo raised his voice a tad, "And whenever you open yours you sound like an idiot." Yuki raised an eyebrow.

I started to tune them out and instead looked out the window. The clouds were forming weird patterns in the sky and the streaks meant it was raining in the distance. My heart sank at the thought, why rain? "You're always bothering me about winning. All it is is troublesome." Yuki glared, "I'm going to break your pretty boy face!" Kyo shouted.

"It's going to rain." I mused still looking out the window, "Rain?" He shared a look with Tohru, "Oh no! Your secret base!" She cried running out of the room, "That's it let's go!" Kyo shouted throwing a messy punch, Yuki titled his head as Kyos' punch barely missed his face. Leaning back Yuki brought his leg up in a roundhouse kick sending Kyo flying to the back of the room.

"I can't even stand to look at you." Yuki growled stomping out of the room to follow Tohru to make sure she didn't get lost, "Dammit! Why can't I kick _him _in the head for a change? He didn't even try to play me out. He must be in a bad mood or something." Kyo muttered looking thoughtful.

I watched as the clouds got nearer by the second, "Why does it always have to rain here?" I grumbled jumping off of the shelf I was sitting on. "Aren't you going to leave me too?" Kyo jumped when my sneakers hit the floor, he obviously forgot I was still there; he muttered the question so quietly I almost missed it.

"No, I'm going to do you a favor and pick your sorry ass of the ground." I grinned holding out my hand to help him up, "I don't need your sympathy." Kyo jumped to his feet ignoring my hand, "You really are stubborn." I glance out the window seeing a figure standing under the oak tree, was that Akito? Gasping I ran up to see who exactly was standing by the tree, but when I blinked no one was there. "What's going on?" Kyo asked dusting himself off, "Nothing. I- I thought I saw some one." I replied staring at where Akito had been standing, "It's nothing, let's go!" I smiled grabbing my bag from where I left it and started walking out of the room. I stopped and turned around in the doorway. "Your coming right?" I asked, "Yeah." Kyo nodded glancing back out the window one more time before following me.

I glanced at him out of the side of my eye as we walked down the hallway. I was wondering what he was thinking. Did he think I saw Akito? Or maybe one of the other zodiacs? But he knows that I haven't met any of the other zodiacs. Or at least I think he knows. I went back to looking at my shoes. It was almost like I could feel the bad weather coming.

That night I tossed and turned in my bed. The sound of rain on the roof was driving me crazy why was it always raining? I crawled out of bed freezing, slowly almost robotically I got dressed into a hoodie and sweats. I quietly shut the door behind me afraid I would wake Tohru up. I made my way downstairs, it seemed like just because I wanted to be quiet every floorboard creaked under my feet.

My brows furrowed in confusion as the kitchen light seeped into the hallway. Who was up at this hour? I peeked around the corner to see the fridge door open. Sighing I walked in and closed the door. The house was eerily quiet, almost too quiet. The buzz from the fridge filled the room.

A sudden crack of lightning filled the room and I screamed ducking under the table. Another bolt flashed lighting up the room sending me into hysterics. I curled up in a ball trying not to shout as the thunder sounded in the room. Panic filled my lungs and I had troubles breathing.

Another crack sounded and I moved further into the corner. I sat shaking as the thunder stopped. I sighed in relief just before another streak of lightning hit. Yelping I covered my cat ears by holding my arms on top of my head.

The sounds of footsteps were barely audible through the lightning and my own hysteria. I cried as the kitchen light turned on. My throat hurt as I watched Yukis' feet as he walked into the kitchen. He stopped and listened as another crack of thunder sounded. I pressed my lips into a thin line trying not to whimper.

He bent down looking under the table. My panicked brown eyes met his calm grey ones, "Hey, it's okay." He said slowly approaching me as if he would a wild animal. I glared at his hand when he reached forwards. Slowly he reached back, the thunder never seemed to stop. Yuki kept muttered small encouragements, it was obvious he was getting more frustrated by the minute when I wouldn't accept his help.

He suddenly left me and my heartbeat filled my ears and the lump in my throat wouldn't disappear. I choked back a sob thinking I was all alone, wasn't I? I choked when I tried to breath trying to calm myself down.

Yukis' feet reappeared after what felt like years but this time he wasn't alone. I couldn't stop shouting it was like everything was falling around me. I placed my head on my knees failing at keeping the tears back.

Something bumped my toe and I yelped in surprise when I looked up I met Yukis' gaze before switching to the second person. Kyo. I bit my lip trying to back away further into the wall. He slowly moved towards me before sitting against the wall with me. I held my knees to my chest; I couldn't feel my knuckles anymore, I bit down on my lip.

I cursed in pain as I drew blood. I watched as Kyo yelled nonsense at Yuki. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear a thing. My eyes opened wider as Yuki shouted back. Since when did Yuki shout? It was like a chain reaction soon the kitchen was full of people. Everyone must have crammed into the small kitchen to see what was going on.

The feeling of being alone vanished replaced with annoyance. Why wouldn't they leave me alone? The feeling of people around me almost drove me nuts. Aggravated there was a puff of purple smoke before everything went dark.

I shook out of the confinements of my clothes and realized I had accidently transformed. Yuki reached out to pick me up and angry I snapped at his hand daring him to try and pick me up. I whipped my tail back and forth in pure anger. Another crack of lightning sounded and I ran looking for a smaller hiding spot.

My feet left the floor and I bit at the hand holding me. I thrashed out trying to escape. All of a sudden everything was muted replaced by music and when I looked up Yuki was holding my IPod in one hand. Slowly I stopped thrashing and looked up at the arm holding me all the way to Kyos' face. I calmed down, as the bolts weren't audible. My breathing slowed to a rapid pace and Kyo kept muttering words.

Staring at his lips I realized he was saying how much of an idiot I was. I almost wanted to smile. Reaching up with my paw I realized he had found my headphones. I shivered as Kyo brought the blanket around me. Slowly the rain died away to nothing but a light drizzle. Suddenly I felt emotionally drained and my eyelids felt heavy. The last thing I remembered was thinking how Kyo came to help me even if he thought I was an idiot.

A\N: I apologize right now for the lightening bit, if you can't tell by now I am deathly afraid of lightning. N' where I live were lucky if we get normal lightning, we get sheet lightning and it's super scary when the house shakes. I have a plan though for the whole lightning drama! But- that's for me to know and you to read!

Still trying to figure out how I am going to incorporate Momoji and Hatsuharu into the next chapter… Already started working on the next chapter. Dun dun duuuunnnn…

SNEAK PEEK OF NEXT CHAPTER!

I glanced up at him in panic then back at his hands, which were wrapped in bandages, "Dammit! It's nothing." He said ripping his hands out of my grasp and shoving them in the pocket of his hoodie, my eyes widened in comprehension a breeze blew my bangs lazily across my face, "Akito was right. I am a monster."

-Illusia x3


	6. The Roof

A\N: I love, love, love the ending to this chapter. Comment your thoughts? I made this one a little longer then I had hoped for the time I have missed. I'm really excited for the next one- so many ideas!:)

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fruit Basket. Solely the twisted plot of the panther, Ankou Scythe and her story.

I blinked open my eyes one at a time. A bright sunlight filled the room. I groaned as I lifted my head. "I'm fine." I sighed surprised at how hoarse my voice sounded, "Lay back down I'll go make you hot tea." Shigure looked at me in worry before nodding his head and walking back towards the kitchen.

Ignoring his suggestion I sat up wrapping my blanket around me shoulders. I blinked in my surroundings I wasn't in the kitchen anymore but on the couch in the living room. I could hear the cupboards banging open and shut as he rummaged to find a cup.

I could hear him cursing and water being poured. I guess I've never seen him make tea- he always drank it though. I just assumed that Tohru had made it. He came back handing me a steaming coffee mug, "Thanks." I mumbled gratefully, "We thought you were never going to wake up." He chuckled as I glanced up Shigure who looked at me with a smile. I laughed hesitantly, coughing as my throat hurt.

My throat hurt even more as I drank thirstily, "What happened? How long have I been out?" "You've been asleep for almost two whole days. Tohru had insisted that she stay home and take care of you but I shooed everyone to school." He shrugged going to sit down at the kitatsu, "Yuki was especially worried. He's the one that carried you to the couch. He was afraid if he took off the music you would wake up." He said nodding towards me. Hesitantly I reached up and found I as still wearing the headphones. Slowly I took them off, my IPod had died long ago and was sitting neglected on the floor.

I must have changed back sometime during my sleep. But I was dressed? I looked puzzled at my socked feet. I was in a pair of cargo pants and a plain white long sleeved shirt with thumb holes, "Did she-" I began to ask but Shigure interrupted me, "Yes, Tohru." He shook his head, I couldn't tell if he was proud, worried or being a pervert, "You didn't-" He cut me off again, "Sadly, no."

"Whe-" "Last night. Blasted cat wouldn't leave your side with Tohru no matter how much I insisted they needed their rest." Shigure half smiled, "Will you let me finish my sent-" "Nope." He replied looking smug, "You really are something." I mumbled under my breath, glared at him through my eyelashes.

"Guess who's visiting." Shigure sang throwing his arms up in excitement, "Who's visiting?" I raised an eyebrow in question, "No! You have to guess." He glared doing a weird duck face, "But- you told me to guess 'who's visiting'." I complained, "Fine then. I won't tell you." He crossed his arms and turned his back to me.

"Well Shigure, that's mature." I tilted my head in annoyance, "Nope! If you keep insisting, I am never going to tell you." He turned his chin upwards and I jumped off the couch, "If you really don't want to tell me…" I trailed off standing in the doorway to the kitchen, "One of the zodiacs!" He cried.

I blinked turning on my heel, "Really?" I smiled, "Hatsuharu? Momoji?" I asked hopeful, "Not saying." Shigure raised an eyebrow, "Shigure that's awesome!" I cried going to throw my arms around him in a hug but stopping just before and smiling instead, "Whoa." He laughed, "Let's not get to hasty." He winked, "Oh my God." I punched his shoulder, laughing, "I'm going to school." I rolled my eyes.

* * *

"Ankou!" I shuddered when I heard Izzys' voice down the hallway, "Scythe." Oh god, she was using my full name, "Sohma!" She shouted, holy fish sticks. I opened my eyes large, flinging my backpack over my shoulder I slammed my locker shut and bolted down the hallway.

"Don't you dare run away from me Sohma!" Izzys' screams echoed through the hallway with the sound of my frantic screaming, "What the hell?" I shouted running as fast as I could. She sounded like she was coming from every direction, "Ankou?" Yuki called as I ran past him, "Dammit! What the hell are you crazy?" I heard Kyo screaming and realized she must have ran him over.

I was loosing energy as I ran past Yuki again; he reached out and grabbed my arm. The sudden action flung me backwards and I fell backyards tripping over Yukis' shoe, "Panther?" He asked, "Are you okay?" "Izzy." I cried, grabbing my head in my hands.

"Ankou. Scythe. Sohma." Izzy pointed in my directions, "You crazy woman!" I saw Kyo appear around the corner, his uniform was ruffled along with his hair. I noticed bandages wrapped around his fingers and paused. When did that happen? I had barely any time to dwell on the fact when I saw Izzy marching forwards, "Dammit!" "Hey! Hey! Don't kill me!" I shouted hiding behind Yuki I held onto his shoulders with dear life.

"They will never find your body." She fumed, "What the hell did I do?" I cried peeking over Yukis' shoulder, "Why weren't you here yesterday?!" She demanded, "I was asleep", I mumbled, "Ha! You can't even come up with a good excuse!" She burst out laughing, "Is she okay?" Yuki asked, "I have no idea." I replied my eyes wide.

* * *

"Thanks for lunch!" I cried smelling the salmon a mile away. Thank God it was the weekend and Izzy couldn't attack me, "A slight change of plans, _she _is coming today." Shigure grinned sipping his tea.

Yuki was sitting beside me and Shigure was sitting across the kitatsu. I leaned back to see Kyo laying casually on his back snoozing. I looked behind his head and say the bandages from before. I _needed_ to ask him about those.

Tohru, smiling, started pouring the tea. The table shook crazily, the silverware clattered against the table. The instant it started it stopped, "What is that?" Tohru asked skeptical, "Looks like _she's_ here early." Shigure said over his newspaper, "Oh I didn't know you were expecting anyone." Tohru furrowed her brows.

Kyo looked at the door before springing to his feet and bolting in the exact opposite direction almost knocking me over. Shigure grabbed onto his sweater as he tried to run away on the spot, "Not so fast Kyo." Shigure made 'tsk' ing sounds."Gah~ Watch it." I complained as he almost kicked me in the face and I barely ducked in time.

Stumbling across the room Tohru went to open the door. I could hear her talking with someone outside and stood up to go see who it is. I blinked as a little girl peeked around the corner, "Is Kyo here?" She mumbled, "Yes, of course he's here would you like to come in and see him?" Tohru asked politely, "Kyo?" The girl asked hopefully, "Kagura!" He shouted angrily.

"Kyo!" She shouted running to meet him. She paused to talk to him. I chuckled as Shigures' arm fell to his side to hold up his newspaper while Yuki casually kept sipping his tea and occasionally eating. Rolling my eyes I flopped down onto my knees to my original spot.

I watched as 'Kagura' talked to him, "…where were you?" She asked, she was almost cute, a tiny brunet with large grey eyes. Her eyes seemed so pretty compared to mine and for a second, I almost envied her.

"Oh darling." She sighed, 'Darling?' I thought laughing, "I missed you so much!" Kagura screamed making me jumped, she raised her fist and punched Kyo square across the jaw, sending him flying behind Yuki and threw our new door.

I cringed as the paper shredded, forming a gap in the center. Tohru looked as pale as the thin sheet as Kagura picked Kyo up by his ankle and tossed him over her head like a lasso as if he didn't weigh a thing.

"Well, it appears we will be needing another door. Doesn't it?" Yuki stated even bothering to hide his annoyance, "Sometimes I think the whole world is conspiring to destroy my house." Shigure sighed pressing a finger to his temple, "I'm sorry?" Tohru muttered, "Why doesn't Kyo fight back?" I asked Yuki who just shrugged, "You would think _he_ if anybody would be embarrassed by being beaten up by a girl." Yuki replied not bothering to show any other expression.

"Oh I am sorry. This is Kaguras' way of showing affection." Shigure replied chucking, "So, I guess from the looks of it she must really like Kyo a lot." Tohru watched in awe, "Kagura does tend to get a little carried away with her emotions." Yuki shrugged, "It's a special feature when she's around Kyo. You might not believe it but she's two years older then us." Yuki smiled, "Really?" I asked, "You're joking." "Then you." Shigure sipped his tea calmly ignoring Kyos shouts of terror and pain, "She's also one of the zodiacs."

"Really? That's great! Which one is she?" Tohru cried excitedly, "Hmph, I figured it would have been obvious at this point." Shigure stated, I followed Tohrus' gaze out the window where Kagura was beating on Kyo.

"I guess I've been a little distracted." Tohru replied, I watched as Kagura picked Kyo off the ground and brought him into a hug, "Kyo? Baby, speak to me! Who did this to you?" Kagura shouted close to tears.

"Um. You, I think." Shigure stated.

* * *

Tohru sneezed as a breeze blew by. I was sitting in the gap in the wall staring at the tree line. Kyo was pouting in the corner and the other four were sitting around the kitatsu.

"It's cold in here." Yuki said, "Yes, I noticed it too." Shigure replied, "I'm sorry, but when I saw Kyo. I got so happy, all my love just came out at once. I-I couldn't help it. But it is really your fault too Kyo, if you had just called me I wouldn't have missed you so hard." I coughed and wrapped my black and orange striped hoody around me even more.

I ignored Kyos' reply as I coughed again, "Ankou." Shigure called, "Maybe you should come away from there." Before I could reply Kagura interrupted me, "… we are getting married after all." She blushed, "Since when?" Kyo shouted he glanced at my stunned expression before blushing a deep red, "Oh silly, you don't remember? Remember when we were kids you promised to marry me." She gushed.

I slid outside to sit on the edge of the porch to hang my feet out in the air, "Only because you were going to kill me if I didn't!" He retorted, "Ankou." Shigure replied in a warning as I went farther outside into the cold. I sneezed again.

"Oh so you two are engaged? How lovely." Tohru replied excitedly, "At least you'll have someone else to fight." Yuki nibbled on a cracker, "Congratulations." Shigure replied obviously deep in thought, "At least it will give us some peace and quiet." I teased, "You guys!" Kyo shouted.

"We really do make the best couple since we are both members of the zodiac. Well Kyos not officially a member of the zodiac but we are both cursed to its almost the same. We can still understand each other in a way nobody else could, so that's good. But the best thing is we can hug each other all we want and we won't transform." She hugged Kyo in a death grip, he made horrible choking noises.

"Kyo didn't change into a cat!" Kagura said happily, "Why is that?" Tohru asked as Kagura hugged Yuki too, "It's a mystery to us too." Yuki replied, "We've seen it enough to know it's not a fluke with just Kagura. She's one of a kind granted, but she's not the only girl in the zodiac." "Really?" Tohru asked excitedly, "Hey." I growled, and Tohru sympathized, "Well you're not really in the zodiac." Shigure shrugged, "Thanks." I grumbled.

"Kyo!" Kagura burst through Shigure and Tohru, "You have to tell me…" By this time I had her completely zoned out and was walking towards Shigure, "Tohru correct me if I am wrong. But aren't you something of a cat lover yourself?" Shigure asked.

"The year of the cat fan club." Tohru replied happily, after Kagura had verbally attacked Tohru she turned to me, "You love cats too don't you? More competition." She glared, "Actually, technically speaking. Ankou is a cat." Shigure replied, "Another cat?" Kagura screamed, "That means you'll be able to mate with Kyo! You lying cheating two timer!" She screamed at Kyo.

"Wait. You're a zodiac?" She stopped yelling as if she had flipped personalities, "Yeah." I replied, "That's awesome!" She cried and threw her arms around me, "No!" I screamed, but it was too late. I fell on the floor landing awkwardly on my leg as she dropped me.

"You changed!" She pointed and started yelling nonsense again. I limped/ran up to the stairs jumping up to my room, "No! Come back here!" Kagura yelled.

"Why did she change?" Kyo asked puzzled, "Oopsies." Shigure laughed, "You knew?" Tohru asked, "Hehe." Shigure replied, "But why?" Kyo asked, Shigure shrugged, "It's not my story to tell."

I heard footsteps stomping down the hallway and yelped when a foot connected to my side.

"Dammit! My toe!" Kyo shouted looking down he noticed me. Sighing he scooped me out and held me by my arms in front of him, "You really are a piece of work." He sighed when I didn't answer. and he set me down in front of him.

"Why won't you talk? And why did you change?" He asked, looking over I noticed his bandage and licked the corner of the bandages, "Oh you want to know about my hand." He sighed again, "I'll tell you later."

"Kyo!" Kagura shouted, "Dammit. Gotta run." He set me down on the floor before bolting for the front door. Kagura tackled him in his escape ripping his shirt off of him, "Kyo! I have to wash your clothes!" I watched as he escaped once again and fled into the forest shirtless.

Hoping back downstairs I tugged on Tohrus' pant leg then pawed my clothes, "Oh, you need to change back?" She asked, nudging my clothes again I let her pick them up and set them in the bathroom. I changed back in a cloud of purple smoke sighed I was pulling my hoodie over my head when I heard Kyo shouting about a shirt.

I ran around the corner to see Kyo holding two parts of his shirt while Kagura was holding a sopping one, "Here, you can wear this one." Kagura replied holding the shirt in front of her, "It's soaking wet! Is there anything of mine you didn't wash?" Kyo shouted, "Your pants." She pointed out, "What am I supposed to do go around half naked?" He retorted, "Kyo!" I shouted, "Look out!" I cried as a tidal wave of bubbles cascaded over us.

Kagura fell into Kyo and it was like a chain reaction. Kyos' head hit mine and I saw black spots momentarily. I screamed as bubbles of soap entered my mouth.

"How much detergent did you use?" Shigure sweat dropped, "All of it!" She shouted in my ear. "Is something burning?" Shigure mumbled, "Oh no! The tea!" Kagura stepped on me as she ran past me into the kitchen.

I tried to stand up in the mess of bubbles like she did. Instead I fell forwards hitting my head on the edge of the table holding the phone. I rolled over in pain before everything went black.

I woke up beside Kyo and realized I had only blacked out for about a minute. Kagura screamed and black smoke filled the air. As we untangled ourselves I ran after Kyo who was trying to wave out the fire in the kitchen with one half of his shirt.

Shigure grabbed the fire extinguisher and sprayed Kyo and the fire. Girly screams filled the air. We stood in front of each other, "Well don't we look amazing." Shigure laughed, "Aren't you supposed to be angry?" Kyo growled, "Oh yeah." Shigure replied, "At least I am sort of clean!" I chipped in, I watched as a bead of blood hit the floor and I reached up to feel the goose egg on top of my head and realized I must have hit it so hard it drew blood.

"Kyo. I am sorry, so sorry." Kagura muttered, "Yeah well sorry isn't going to get us a new kitchen! And look at Ankous' forehead." He shouted, "I'm fine. I was the one who slipped." I shrugged, "What do you want me to do?" Kagura shouted going to grab Kyos' arm and pull him into a painful position.

* * *

"Kagura won't let us help her with the cleaning. Which leaves us no choice!" Shigure gasped, "Fast food!" I cried throwing my hands happily above my head, "I can't eat another bite." Shigure whimpered, "Me either!" Tohru grinned.

I sighed, "I'll go give Kyo his food." I grabbed the package and stood up, "I'll go see if Kaguras' hungry." Shigure volunteered, I ventured outside. Looking around the house I found the nearest tree. I shoved the box of food in my pocket and climbed to the longest branch. Swinging my legs to the side I glanced at Kyo who was lying on his side, facing away from me.

Biting my tongue I grabbed the box by the side and tossed it at Kyo. It hit his foot and he sat up with a yelp. He glanced down at box before picking it up, "You should eat." I called, he scoffed and tossed the box to the side, "I'm not hungry." He glared, "Well, I am." I replied smiling.

I walked to the edge of the branch and hopped onto the house. I picked up the box and opened it. I picked up a piece of salmon and plopped it into my mouth, "Hey! That's my food." Kyo shouted, "I thought you weren't hungry." I laughed, sticking out my tongue and set the box between the two of us.

"Yeah, well, I am now." He replied jamming a rice ball in his mouth. I watched his bandaged hands as he ate. When he went to reach back and grab more food I grabbed onto his hand. He stared at me in surprise as I unwrapped them.

Thin, fine puncture wounds lined his hands in symmetric little curves. I glanced up at him in panic then back at his other hand that was bandaged too, "Dammit! It's nothing." He said ripping his hand out of my grasp and shoving it in the pocket of his hoodie, my eyes widened in comprehension, "Akito was right. I am a monster."

"I don't give a shit what Akito thinks." Kyo growled I stared where his hand had disappeared in shock and self-hatred, "I hurt you." I lowered my gaze, "I'm fine." He growled, "I am a monster." Kyo grabbed onto my shoulders and shook me, "Look at me!" He shouted, "I am fine. You're not a monster." "I am." I whispered staring at his neck in shame.

He moved the box of food away and brought me closer as if he was going to hug me. Swiftly I put my arm out between us. I balled up my fist and placed it in his chest, "I'll transform." I croaked, He stopped and stared at my arm before dropping his, "I'm sorry. I thought- since you're a zodiac-" He looked me in the eye.

Shaking, I let my arm drop from where it rested on his chest, "Dammit. I made you upset." He said curling his hand into a fist repeatedly, "No. You didn't, I just wish I could hug you like Kagura." I replied my voice slowly getting quieter. I watched Kyo tense up when I mentioned Kagura or was it what I had said? "Why can't you, like the other zodiacs?" He asked, "Akito." I muttered, a growl sounded deep within him.

"Dammit. Why is it always Akito?" He sounded angry, "How?" he asked, "I am the miniature panther." I smirked, "That's not a damn excuse!" He shouted, he stopped curling his fist as he looked at me in surprise, "Uh…" He looked at me awkwardly like he was afraid I would burst, "I didn't mean to yell." he muttered.

"Maybe I can try something to defy Akito." I furrowed my brows, "Oh?" He asked curiously, "I have my ideas." I reply staring up at the stars. Our conversation had died off into silence. Eventually Kyo laid down and gazed up at the stars.

Slowly I laid down beside him and shivered, "You're cold." He stated looking at me from the corner of him eye, "I'm fine. If I was cold I would go inside." I replied my teeth chattering, "Come here." He said, I blinked up at him in surprise, "Dammit. I can't keep you warm by hugging you, so at least let me try and help if you're to stubborn to go inside." He looked me in the eye, his cheeks turning a bright red.

"How?" I asked dumbfounded, "I can't come near you without transforming." "Do you trust me?" He yelled annoyed, I blinked up at him, "Yeah…" I breathed, slowly. He slowly inched closer to me. His leg bumped mine and I shivered, I slowly caught on and brought my legs to my stomach.

I rested my head against his chest and curled my fingers into fists and let them lay beside my head. A shiver ran up my spine as night started to set in. I felt his head shift as he looked down at me. Slowly, as if cautiously, he laid his arm on my shoulder as I shivered again to keep warm. "Better?" He asked and I nodded slowly as butterflies filled my stomach.

I never wanted to move again, I just wanted to stay curled up by his side.


	7. Falling Asleep At Un-Convenient Times

A\N: Ohla everyone! You might notice this – or you won't because you've totally forgotten this whole fan fiction due to my non-updating – I skipped the fifth episode! But do not fret! It shall be there probably at a later date just for a switch up (Or maybe not). Special thanks to anyone who – followed?- my story. You are my inspiration. I added bars (three) where there were scene changes but I've been told they don't show up- so I'm sorry. They are there! I swear I'm not crazy. Sigh, I love how this chapter turned out ^^

DISCLAIMER- I do not own Fruit Basket. Solely the twisted plot of the panther, Ankou Scythe and her story.

"Kyo, my darling!" Kagura shouted attacking him in a hug, "Stupid cat." Yuki glared in annoyance, "Ne! Stupid sock!" I screamed jumping on one foot to try and pry on my sock, "Well… looks like everything is back to normal." Tohru beamed, "Coincidently, did you ever figure out what animal Kagura is?" Shigure asked.

"Kyo! If you don't stop it I'm not going to give you a goodbye kiss!" Kagura shouted angrily, "Who needs it!" He retorted, "Kyo you jerk I am leaving now and not coming back!" I finally was able to step into my sock fully. Dodging Kagura as she ran literally through the door, "Wow." I breathed; opening the fridge door I took out the milk and preceded to poor myself a glass.

"Give me that." Kyo swiped the milk jug out of my hand and drank thirstily, "Do you mind? I have to drink out of that." My cat ears flattened to my head in annoyance, "Hello! It is I the ever reliable local newspaper boy come to deliver the news of the day!" I turned to see Tohru, Yuki and Shigure paralyzed to the bone.

The situation slowly hit me. Kagura had just ran out of the house… and the mailman is babbling and walking towards the house…Perking up my ears I waddled into the hallway to see Yuki tossing the milkman out. Who was shouting 'bye' at the same time. I hopped outside shielding my eyes from the beating sun, "Hey! I figured out Kaguras' zodiac! She's a boar." Tohru cried picking Kagura off the ground, "That's cheating I think." Shigure muttered, "You never did set any ground rules." I pointed out, "Eh…" Shigure huffed disappointedly.

"Ne?" I paused as I studied Kaguras' zodiac, 'So; she's the first zodiac I've met since I'd last seen Hatsu-haru and Momoji.' I thought happily, "Only six more…" "Kagura, I am starting to realize why you like Kyo so much. He really does have some really great qualities. The more I learn about them, the more I want to see them the way you do." Tohru smiled gently.

'Kyo, you two timer!" Kagura jumped out of Tohrus' arms and kicked Kyo across the face with her foot, "That didn't take much to set her off." I blinked up at Shigure, "One thing about Kagura is she does take things a _little_ out of perspective." Shigure chuckled lightly, "A _little_?" I tilted my head, "I thought she was going to forget this little fling." Shigure waved his hand up and run emphasizing on 'fling'.

Beside me Tohrus' teeth chattered in pure terror, "I will forgive him!" Kagura repeatedly kicked Kyos' face, "After I kill him!" She shouted, "Is anyone else wondering how she can beat Kyo to a pulp without bruising him?" I raised an eyebrow, "You have to admire her ability to listen to our conversation and beat him." Shigure pointed out smugly.

"What the hell did I do?" Kyo shouted, "You shouldn't 'fling' around so much." I stuck my tongue out at him, "She does have a point." Shigure sided along with me, "You guys!" Kyo screamed, "I'd bet on take out, Kaguras' going to win." I shrugged, "I like take out." Shigure replied.

"Don't just stand there discussing take out!" Kyo complained as Kagura landed an especially promising kick to his shoulder. Both Shigure and I cringed at the same time, "Ouch." Shigure grimaced, "Eh… Excuse me… Maybe I should start over and explain." Tohru put her hands in front of her as she stumbled forwards, "What a brave woman." Shigure held a hand to his forehead dramatically as I saluted.

"Should we order Salmon or Pike?" I mused, "Chicken, definitely chicken." Yuki said joining us, "You're right. Let's buy both." I nodded listening in as Tohru began talking again, "… I guess what I am trying to say is I wish I could be like you find good qualities in the people I care about. They're not always easy to see." Tohru paused, "You – you want to be – be like me?" Kagura asked.

"Mhm." Tohru nodded, "It's amazing that you can find so many things to like about one person." There was a poof of pink smoke and Kaguras' human form repapered hidden behind Kyo, "I- I don't know what to say." Kagura gushed, "Put on some clothes!" Kyo punched at the air above his head.

"Oh." Shigure paused holding his chin staring at Kagura, "You pervert." I smacked him in the shoulder before turning around to give Kagura some privacy. It's a good thing nobody ever visits our house. I paused looking down the road for vehicles. Yes, that is a sight nobody wanted to see.

"Okay! Bye, and I'll bring over a shirt next time I come visit Kyo! Love you!" Kagura called waving as Tohru called back, "What's that look for?" Kyo glared as Tohru looked happily at him, "Your just… so lucky." She beamed, "Oh c'mon, we're gonna be late." He fumed marching down the path.

"Oh they're was so much commotion that I didn't get to visit the garden." Yuki sadden grabbing onto the side of his hair, "Oh the leeks…" Tohru smiled, the two walked in sync behind me as I scrolled through music in front of them with Kyo leading/marching the way towards school.

The sound of hurried footstep shook the ground and I looked back to see Kagura running towards me yelling, "I almost forgot to give you a good bye kiss!" She shouted jumping him, "C'mon pucker up!" She screamed making kissing noises, "Yo! Lovebirds we're going to be late for school." I blanked out my face except for a raised eyebrow, as more kissing sounds were audible.

"Ew, keep the snogging down to the minimum." I stuck out my tongue as I walked past them, "We are not snogging!" Kyo shouted, "Come on!" He shouted when I didn't stop walking. I glanced back to see Kagura spinning him around, "You should join ballet." I shouted walking backwards, "Don't give her any ide-" He paused in his sentence to scream in pure horror as Kagura landed a kiss on his cheek while he was distracted. I held my stomach as I laughed hysterically at Kyos' freaked out expression.

"Ne." I sighed, "School is so boring." I hugged my textbook to my chest and failed at stifling a yawn, "Will you be okay? I have to go to a student council meeting." Yuki looked at me in concern. It had been a full day since this morning when Kagura left and I was ready to go home and fall asleep. The only thing stopping me was the gorgeous sunny weather, "No problem! I'll go find Tohru, I am sure she'll want somebody to walk home with." I smiled to try and convince him as I stifled another yawn.

"Well, be careful okay? I don't want you falling asleep on the road." Yuki chuckled, "Go already. Your fan club is going to stalk me home and jump me anyway so I won't be alone." I laughed pointing with my thumb to the girls glaring around the corner with hatred.

Yuki sighed, "I hope not. See you." He mustered a smile. "See you." I echoed, clicking open my locker I threw my books inside before grabbing my messenger bag and hoodie. I popped into class and couldn't find Tohru anywhere. Yawning I shuffled towards the bathroom where I changed out of the stupid uniform and into a pair of black cargo pants and a spaghetti strapped tank top.

I took my time on the way back to Shigures'. The sun wasn't helping with my sleepiness. Halfway home I gave up. Tossing my bag at the bottom of a tree I curled up in a ball and let sleep take over me. I was awoken by the sound of feet. Stretching I was stared up at the sunset. This was the second time in the past while that I've lost track of time and have fallen asleep, "Shigure's going to kill me." I pouted, running a hand through my tangled hair.

"What do we have here?" A voice called followed by a group of laughter, I turned around and realized that the group of teenage guys must have been what woke me up. They staggered towards me obviously drunk. I froze on spot; there was no way I could take on six teenage guys by myself. I debated what I should do as I panicked. They were to close; I would never be able to outrun them. I glanced up at the pine tree I had slept on. I would never reach the first branch. Picking up my bag I tore through the trees leaving the path long behind me.

"Looks like she wants to play games!" One of the guys laughed, 'Don't you dare look behind you Ankou!' I mentally threatened myself. I looked behind me to see him finish off what was left in his beer bottle before signaling for the group to break up, "Dammit! I looked back!" I cried stumbling through the bushes. It hadn't even been five minutes and my lungs burned from exhaustion, slowing me down.

Laughter broke out from behind the trees. I could see the faint outline of people in the dark cornering me as I stopped to catch my breath. 'Okay, think this through.' I thought trying to swallow my fear, 'Shigures' estate is still a half a mile away. What's the closest thing next?' I asked my self even though I knew the answer, 'The Sohma estate.' 'Akito or six teenage guys?' I asked myself and with that thought I pieced my self-back together and bolted with newfound energy.

I heaved in exhaustion stumbling towards the main gates of the Sohma place. I shook at the iron bars and with a sinking heart I knew they were locked. My bag was like a heavy omen on my shoulder. I took it off fumbling at the strap and threw it up and over the fence, "Hatori!" I screamed shaking the bars, "Hatsu-haru! Momoji!" I shouted my mouth dry from running. Tears streamed down my face as I fell hopelessly to my knees my voice swindling down to a loud whisper.

I had a hard time breathing and felt the urge to change into my panther form. Maybe I could fit through the gate? I could barely wrap my fingers in the small spaces. I could climb the tree! They'd know my secret though. Who bloody cares at this point? I shouted at myself.

Picking myself off the driveway I stumbled towards the tree nearest to the cement walls encasing the estate, "Wow, this little thing put up quite a chase." One of the guys huffed as the six surrounded me on all sides. "Come on girl, stop fighting." One of the more sober guys taunted, "We have you cornered." They taunted me growing closer to me by the second. I crouched landing a swift sloppy kick at the closet guy, "You're going to pay for that!" He shouted furiously, bunching my last bit of energy I jumped barely catching the edge of the first branch as he lunged for me. The tree groaned and I slipped a little further down, leaving deep marks where my nails had chipped off the bark. I heaved myself up onto the branch with my feet dangling. I kicked out at the guys who were trying to catch my feet, taunting me.

"Ankou!" Momoji called, I stared in relief with big eyes. Hatsu-haru must have heard Momoji and came out of a building staring at me in surprise. I cringe as fingernails dug into my skin, "Help!" I cried, tears coming faster, 'Whouuu ya tailiking with?" Somebody yelled, "Gotcha!" A voice slurred grabbing on to my ankle. I lost my balance from the extra weight and with an ear-piercing scream fell backwards on top of someone. I rolled away from the impact of having the air knocked out of me.

My vision blurred as metal creaked. I collapsed on the ground making out the bottom print of a boot as my head whipped backwards at an odd angle. I whimpered as pain seared my jaw as if fire had erupted from the inside out, "Yo Bastards. Why don't you pick on someone your own size! Jerks, who the hell do you thing you are?" "Hey man, we were just playing around." The guy I had kicked spoke first, "You can have her when we're done." He grinned bending down to wrap an arm around me, "What you going to do pretty boy?" He laughed, his breath smelling of alcohol.

In a flash the brunette flew backwards as Hatsu-haru dropped his leg and marched passed me grabbing brunettes' shirt cuff with his fist, "I'm going to punch you so hard you won't be able to sit on your sorry ass!" Hatsu-haru shouted, "Hatsu-?" I whispered in panic. He paused his fist lifted midair and turned to look at me, "Don't worry babe, I'll come back for you." He winked; I managed to roll my eyes before passing out.

"_What happened here?" A voice hissed, I shivered hugging my knees to my chest. I reached out grabbing a hand full of snow. Shapes loomed on the ground around me. I froze and not from the cold as a wolf spotted me and started towards me as if I was prey. I felt a scream boil inside me before somebody stepped between the wolf and I._

Another flashed back, and it still left me clueless. I felt somebody prodding my side and opened my eyes in a glared, "What do you want Shigure." I groaned, "Oh good you're awake." He sighed, "I brought food- oh, your face is all red. Kawai" He squirmed clapping his hands together, "Food?" I grinned my cat ears showing, "I bought you some Salmon. I thought you'd be hung-" "Is Haru-" "He's fine. Just a few scratches." Shigure interrupted me, "Oh." I paused, "You've been asleep for two days." Shigure blinked, "Oh." I paused again.

"NE?!" I shouted sitting up straight in bed, "Where are we?" I murmured, "The Sohma house!" Shigure shouted waving his arms about like a bird. The folding door slide open with a clunk, "Idiot! You were supposed to tell me when she woke up." Hatori smacked Shigure over the head, "Hey, Hatori!" I grinned, "She's awake!" Shigure sang raising his hand in a high five. I smacked his hand while Hatori stared with a blank expression.

"How are you feeling?" Hatori asked, "Sore." I shrugged, "No doubt." He snapped, "Hatori?" I paused for the third time as I heard footsteps against the roof, "Footsteps?" I muttered, "Stupid cat!" Yuki hissed and I shifted to look around Hatori, "Hey Yuki!" I smiled, "He's been pacing around the roof." Yuki continued, "Why doesn't he come in?" I asked, "He's not allowed." Hatori stated, "Why am I?" I whispered, "You know why." Hatori responded.

"Aren't you just looking amazing?" Shigure gushed, "Me?" I pointed at myself; reaching up to touch my jaw remembering being kicked, I stumbled out of bed into the adjoining bathroom, "Eh…" My jaw dropped open in surprise at the shade of purple that was appearing which contracted nicely with the one side of my face that was red with the indent from the pillow.

"We should give you some privacy." Hatori piped up shuffling everyone outside, "No! Ankou! Don't leave me!" Shigure cried fake tears streaming down his face as Hatori dragged him backwards, "Come on you moron." He growled, sighing I fixed myself up before heading outside.

The weather had turned drastically. The sky was cloudy and grey and the air smelt musky. I breathed deep with a smile, "Hey Kyo!" I shouted, "It's going to rain." I laughed turning around to see Kyo jumping off the roof, "Dammit." He huffed, "I thought it smelled like rain." He paused when he saw my jaw staring for a bit before turning and looking away and shoving his hands in his hoodies' pockets. He sniffled before covering his mouth.

"Kyo? Are you okay?" I blinked, "Your face!" He burst out laughing holding his stomach while he pointed at my face with tears streaming down his face, "Hey!" I huffed throwing my arms about like I was trying to fly, "You- haha!" He started to speak but was interrupted by his own laughter, "Excuse me! I'm standing right here!" I pouted in a duck face still waving my arm.

"In all seriousness, I'm glad you're okay. That-" He paused, "That damn cow. I owe him one." He stared off into the forest, "You don't owe him anything." I grinned not caring for the serious mood, "Kyo-kyo…" I huffed crossing my arms and grinning, "Don't call me that! Wipe that smug little expression of your face!" Kyo shouted holding his fist in front of his face his cat ears showing.

"No way!" I shouted sticking out my tongue while he continued to shout at me, "Why don't you shut up." Haru muttered walking up to us, "Haru!" I smiled, "I'm sorry." I flattened my cat ears, "No problem." He ruffled my hair and I tried to bat away his arm as he laughed, "You have something on your face." He stretched out his arm pointing at my bruise. Kyo snorted before turning around and laughing until he was cry and gasping for air. In the meanwhile Haru was still pointing at my jaw as we stared at each other.

I glanced back at the Sohma house were the curtain swished back and forth. Akitos' black hair disappeared back into the house as Haru followed my gaze. I went back to flopping my arms around and pouting, "Kyo!" I shouted as he fell to the ground still laughing.


End file.
